Times Of Change
by twineweclipdawngirl
Summary: Erin Black isn't stupid. When boys she's known her whole life change suddenly for no reason, she notices. But why are they changing? Why is Jake, the closest thing she has to a brother, keeping something from her? And why is her beloved Uncle Billy lying for Jake? Who will she have left after this? And the biggest question, will her best friend, Seth Clearwater, be targeted next?
1. It All Goes Down Hill

**From the middle-ish of New Moon. I don't own anything but Erin.**

"Sup, Erin."

I spun around, finding my best friend, Seth Clearwater, there. I grinned at him, "Hey, dork."

Seth laughed and come up next to me, opening his locker. "Are we still hanging out at my house tonight?" He asked, eyebrows raised, as he pulled his backpack out.

I gave him a look, shutting my own locker and slinging my bag onto my shoulder.

Seth rolled his eyes, "What's so wrong over at your place?"

"Nothing," I started, leaning against my locker, waiting for him, "But Jake's going out with Bella to a movie, so I figured we'd hang at your place and watch movies."

Jake's short for Jacob, he's my cousin and the closest thing I have to a brother, and Bella's his best friend and crush.

"So, we're gonna leave Billy all alone?" Seth asked, closing his locker and walking toward the exit, weaving though our classmates. I followed, close behind.

"Uncle Billy's going to Charlie's with your dad." I explained, while we started walking to his house.

"Really? Dad didn't bring that up…" Seth muttered, thinking. I quickened my pace and started walking next to him.

I shrugged, "Maybe he figured you'd just guess."

Seth nodded, sighing and looking around, freezing. I stopped to, following his locked gaze. In the parking lot was Sam Uley, leaning against his car. Jared Cameron, Paul Lahote and…Embry were standing next to him. Embry used to be like a big brother to me, being one of Jake's best friends, but now his loyalty laid with Sam and the rest of the cult.

Embry used to come over to my house on a daily basis with Jake's other best friend, Quil. Then, over night, he was just another one of Sam's puppets. It was then that I noticed why Seth had looked at them. Sam was staring at him like he was analyzing Seth; finally Sam shook his head and turned back to Jared, Paul, and Embry.

I swallowed hard and pulled Seth onward. "Come on."

Once we were about half way to Seth's house he burst out of nowhere, "Why does _he_ keep doing that?"

"Who?" I asked, already knowing.

Seth gave me a look, "Sam, who else?" He shook his head, slowing down a little. "He keeps watching me like he's trying to figure something out. Bugs me."

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't horrorstruck. Embry had said something very similar only a few weeks earlier. I blinked, "He's just some weirdo, Seth. Just ignore him."

Seth nodded, but he looked like he was still thinking hard. He was silent till we reached his house. As we walked through the door, he called, "Hey mom! Erin and I are going to watch some movies in the living room."

"And do our homework!" I added, remembering it was only Thursday. I laughed, glancing over to see Seth frowning.

We heard Sue yell an okay from the kitchen and set up in the living room. I tapped my pen against my language textbook, looking out of the window. Was Sam going to target Seth? Sam seemed to aim for an older crowd so why Seth?

"Hey," Seth's voice called me back to reality, "What's number 24?"

I scrunched up my eyebrows and looked down at my paper, "Umm, no clue. I'm only on 16…" I trailed off.

Seth looked up from his books, meeting my gaze. "'Rin," He started, looking uneasy, "I have no interest in being one of Sam minions."

I nodded, looking out of the window, "Embry said something really similar a couple weeks ago, and look at him now." I felt Seth take my hand and I gave him a confused look. We linked arms and hugged but holding hands wasn't really a norm for any best friends.

"Erin," Seth started, looking into my eyes, "I'm not Embry and you're not Jacob. I promise not to leave you behind. You're my best friend, I don't think I can," He sighed, dropping my hand and gaze, looking at his hands, "Not have you around."

I looked at him and nodded, "Pinky promise?"

Seth looked back up at me, laughing, "Yeah, yeah, okay, pinky promise."

We grinned at each other.

When I got home that night, Billy was in the living room watching TV. "Hey, kid, just get in?"

I walked over to him, yawning, "Yeah."

"Seth's?" Billy asked, eyebrows raised in amusement.

"We are just friends, Uncle Billy!" I said, rolling my eyes.

"Suuure, kid." Billy said, grinning at me.

I shook my head, "What is it with you and setting your kids with your best friend's kids? Serious, if Rachel'd been a boy, Leah would be off the market."

Billy just laughed with me. Then a thought struck me.

"Hey, is Jake home yet, his movie ended, like, an hour ago?"

A look I didn't recognize passed over my uncle's face, his laughter dead, and then it was gone and he was back to normal. "No, the movie was sold out, so they had to go to a later show."

Confused, I asked, "Face Punch was sold out? At the crappy dollar theater? Seriously?"

Billy nodded, staring at the TV.

"Go Face Punch…" I muttered, so very confused. Sighing, I headed to my room. "Night, love you! Tell Jake I'll see him in the morning!"

Only, I didn't see Jake the next morning or after school that day. He was even gone all weekend, 'spending the night at a friends' Billy said, but I wasn't dumb. I knew what was up, even if I refused to believe the obvious.

I spent Sunday night home alone, watching home movies from when Jake, Rachel, Rebecca, and I were little.

_Erin: 4_

_Jake: 5_

_Rachel & Rebecca: 10_

_I was giggling, talking to the camera that Uncle Billy was holding. "I'm four today!"_

"_Today?" Uncle Billy faked shock while I giggled even more, nodding. _

"_It's my birthday!"_

"_And what's next week?" Uncle Billy asked._

"_Sethy's birthday!" I grinned, gaps in my teeth from losing them._

"_That's right, 'Rin. You're so smart."_

_Jacob ran into frame, Pushing me aside, "I'm smart, too, daddy!"_

"_Shut up, Jacob, you're as smart as a cucumber!" You could hear Rebecca yell out of frame, Rachel's laughter echoing in the speakers._

_Jake frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. I wrapped my arms around him, "It's okay Jakey. Cucumber's are really smart." I reassured him. Uncle Billy chuckled behind the lens._

_Erin & Seth: 8_

_Jacob: 9_

_Bella: 11_

_Rebecca & Rachel: 14_

"_Erin, I don't know how to work it!" The screen was still dark but you could hear Seth whine._

"_It's blinking, it's on!" I said, screen still dark._

"_I don't see anything!" _

"_The cap is still on, dork!"_

"_What cap? Like, superman?"_

"_No, Seth. The black thing over the lenses."_

"_Oh!" There was a click and then an unfocused image of Seth and I, looking very confused._

"_Jake!? Is it on?" I yelled, sitting next to Seth._

_Footsteps were heard behind the camera. "Yeah, Erin it's on. Why do you have Dad's camera?"  
"'Cause we wanted it." I answered Jake, grinning at the camera, now in focus. I reached forward, picking up the camera and turning it around. "Say hi, Jake and Bella!"_

_Pale Bella and russet Jake just stood there, staring. "Okay, I'm turning it off." Then the type ended._

I wiped away the silent tears running down my face. I was really running out of family that gave a shit about me. Basically, all I had was Jake and Billy at this point.

I was an unplanned high school baby. Uncle Billy's youngest sister, Emmie, got pregnant at 17. The way the story's been told is that she told my dad about me and he rejected her, saying whatever was in her wasn't his and walked away. Emmie turned to her only brother for help. Billy was married to Aunt Sarah and happy with just having the twins and baby Jake around but Sarah insisted that they house Emmie while she was pregnant and still in high school. Emmie gave birth to me on December 4th, 1992.

Emmie 'raised' (meaning she had legal custody while Sarah really took care of me) me until she graduated then took a page out of her ex-boyfriend's book and ran for the hills, legally signing me over to Sarah and Billy. I've only met Emmie twice since she left, both on my birthday.

Aunt Sarah died six years ago and Rachel and Becca took over the parenting in the house. Resentment built and they both skipped town at 18, relieved to be out of La Push.

Now, I might have lost Jake, because if I was being honest, it's so obvious Sam Uley got to him. Disappearing for days with no explanation? Check mate. And whatever was going on with Jake, Billy knew about it and was lying to me. So maybe I really had no one left.

Just then, the front door opened and a stranger walked in. The stranger was tall, somewhere in the 6 foot range. He had short, cropped hair, colored black. His skin was a russet color, close to my own.

I swallowed as the man turned to look at me. His eyes. I've known those eyes my whole life. I jumped up, flabbergasted.

"Jake, what the _hell_ happened to you?"


	2. What The Hell Is Going On?

**I don't own anything but Erin.**

"Where's Dad?" Jacob asked, looking around, ignoring my question.

"I'll answer you when you answer me." I countered, arms crossed, "I repeat, what the _hell_ happened to you?"

Jake stared at me, looking conflicted and pained, before shaking his head, "Nothing."

"Nothing?" My voice rose an octave, the ridiculousness of the statement had me close to laughing, but I was too angry just then. "Bull shit."

Jake bit his lip, rolling his eyes. For a moment, no, for a second, he was my Jake again. My big brother and protector, rolling his eyes at my tough girl act. Then it was gone, so quick I wasn't sure I'd even seen it. If my Jake were still there we would have been laughing together by now, whatever we were fighting about, forgotten.

I moved around the couch, getting a better look at my mutated cousin. Was it possible for him to grow half a foot in the two days we'd been apart? He was shirtless, freezing rain from outside dripping off his freshly cut hair, not even fazing him. His long, normal hair was gone, chopped way too short of him. His once warm brown eyes looked cold, robbed of their innocence. No, this wasn't my Jake. And his muscles, "What, are you on steroids? Is that Uley's deal, huh? Steroids?"

It was like I'd flipped a light switch. "You have no business with Sam, Erin!" Jake barked, glaring at me.

I glared back, not even flinching, although part of me want to back down, knew that was what was smartest. New Jacob looked angry enough to snap me like a twig, but I needed, deserved, answers. "_What. Is. Going. On?"_

"_None of your business_!" Jake growled through clenched teeth. If felt like ice had run down my spine, fear blossoming in my stomach for the first time. I took a step back. Jake saw my expression and cringed himself, started to shake. "Go away, Erin." He hissed, breathing hard.

"Jake? Are you okay?" I asked, worry pathetically replacing the anger. I grabbed his arm in one hand and gasped, pulling away. "Jake!" Fear rushed though me again only this time for my cousin's well being, he felt well over 100 degrees.

"I said, _GO AWAY_!" Jake yelled, yanking the front door open and running outside.

I stood there in shock for a moment, so very confused. Then, I started after him, going toward the door.

"Erin Avery Black, you will stay right here and leave Jacob alone!" Billy's voice yelled from behind me. I spun around to see that my uncle was now in the room. "When he comes back later, you are not to so much as _speak_ to him for now."

"What did I-" I began.

"Do as you are told!" Billy yelled. "Go to your room for now." He said, lowering his voice. My jaw dropped. What had _I_ done? I wanted to scream in frustration but bit it back, stomping past my uncle to my room, slamming my door hard behind me.

Flipping onto my bed and grabbing a pillow I let the scream out. I screamed until my lungs were running on empty and I was forcibly stopped by lack of oxygen.

Sitting up, I ran my fingers through my hair, trying to going over everything again, trying to make it clearer.

I felt tears prickle in my eyes, but blinked them away. The time for crying had pasted, now I was mad. At Sam Uley for stealing Jake. At Jake for keeping whatever was going on from me. At Billy for helping him.

Grabbing my cell phone and hitting speed dial #1 calmed me down quiet a bit. The phone rang twice before it was answered. "Hey, 'Rin. When are you coming over?"

I smiled, my body now basically completely relaxed, hearing Seth's voice. "Hey, dork." I ran my fingers though my hair. "I don't know if I _can_ come over anymore." I laid back down.

"Erin, what's wrong?"

"Jake came home." I blinked hard again.

"I'm gonna ask my dad if we can pick you up, okay? Ask Billy and we'll be there soon." Seth told me. I could hear his bedroom door close on the other line. It warmed my heart that was all I had to say for him to know what to do. "Be right there, 'Rin. Bye."

"Bye, Seth." I muttered, hanging up.

Billy was on the home phone when I left my bedroom. He looked a lot older than he normally did. I mean, the man's only in his late 40's and watching him reminded me of watching the people at the old folks home. "Sorry, he's very sick at the moment. I'll tell him you called." He paused, "Goodbye Bella."

Bella? So, Jake's best gal pal had even noticed something was up. Well, I'd known Bells for my whole life, really, and I knew she wasn't dumb; in fact she's probably smarter than I am.

Billy hung up and spun around, seeing me standing there, leaning against in doorway to the kitchen. "I thought I told you to stay in your room?" He smiled, tiredly.

I shrugged, tucking some hair behind my ear, "I called Seth."

"So, you're leaving?" Billy asked. I heard a second meaning in his words but shook it off. Everything was weird these days, why add to my list? I just nodded. Uncle Billy sighed, rubbing his forehead, "You feel like staying over at the Clearwater's for a week or so?"

I gave Billy a look, cocking my head to the side, "What?"

Billy shrugged, "I just think you should keep your distance from here for awhile, with Jake the way he is right now. I think it'd be easier for both of you to get over his attitude if you were apart."

I just stood there, mouth open, staring at my uncle. "Call Sue if you want me gone so bad." I snapped, going back to my room. Maybe that was a little harsh but seriously? Sending me away for a week because of Sam Uley and Jake's Roid Rage, that was worse.

My bedroom door opened while I was in my closet, finding clothes. "I'm packing! Okay? I'm gonna le-" I walked out to see Seth stand there, leaning against the now shut door.

"How are you?" Seth asked, taking a week's worth of shirts from me, putting them into my bag. I bit my lip, blinking. I was fine and I need to toughen up.

"I'm fine." I stated, going back to the closet, grabbing jeans this time. I packed them myself while Seth watched. "But, seriously, what the hell is going on?" I asked, zipping my bag up.

"Jake joins a flipping cult and I'm the one doing wrong? Really? Not to mention that Sam now has two important people in my life wrapped around his fingers. Embry hasn't even talked to me in a month! And Jake?! Really!? He yelled at me for asking him what was wrong!" My voice rose and rose until I was yelling. I knew anyone in the house could hear me, but I didn't care just then.

"Oh and let's not forget that I guess that he hates me so much now that he can't even stand being around me for longer then five minutes! And the only father I've ever had is not only lying straight to my face but is sending me away for a week because he can't deal! Wanna know who else couldn't deal, Seth? Who else cast me away when the going got rough? My mother! _AM I REALLY SO BAD THAT ALL THESE PEOPLE CAN'T STAND ME?" _The last bit I actually screamed.

Seth's arms were around me before the last word was even out. "Shh, 'Rin. It's okay. I got your back, Black." He squeezed me before pulling away. "Now, I planned an epic dance party for tonight's activity, is that okay?"

I snorted, my anger temporarily at bay, and slowly nodded. Seth grinned and grabbed my bag, holding his arm out, "My lady."

I linked mine in his, "Thanks, dork. I'm serious." I laid my head on his shoulder for a second.

I was fine walking to the car… until I saw Sam Uley and his cult in my living room.

**So, thoughts? What do you think will happen?**


	3. He'll Pay

**Don't own anything but Erin **

I froze, looking at them one at a time. It scared me that Jake was on Sam's right, like they had always been best friends. I glared at Sam, trying, and failing, to burn holes in his head. Sam met my gaze, unfazed. My blood actually boiled when Sam decided to look over my head, right at Seth. I now saw what Seth was talking about. Sam looked at him like a doctor examining a patient for symptoms. Seth's arm tightened around mine, "Come on, 'Rin. My Dad's waiting in the car."

I let Seth guide me to the door before I pulled away, turning to Sam. "Stay away from him!" I snapped, eyes locked on Sam Uley, telling him, in one look, that if he went near my best friend, he'd pay. Then I clasped Seth's hand, dragging him out behind me, not even stopping to say goodbye to my cousin or Uncle.

Harry was, as Seth had said, sitting in his car, waiting for us. Spotting Seth and I, he popped the trunk. I climbed into the backseat while Seth put my stuff away. Harry looked at me in the mirror, smiling. Seth's father was like my crazy uncle; I gave him a very fake smile back. He opened his mouth like he was about to speak when Seth climbed in, choosing the backseat with me.

He looked over and gave me his amazingly sweet smile, and this time when I responded, it wasn't not fake. Seth's always had this magic way of making me feel better, maybe that's why I keep him around.

* * *

I spent the night in Seth's room which part of me hated, because Seth had to camp out on the couch, but the other part was way too tired to care. Being so angry was exhausting so I passed out the second my head hit the pillow.

_In my dream, I was standing in the woods, giggling. I didn't even know what was funny, but I couldn't stop the bubbling laughter. I heard a russle behind me and turn quickly, "I know your there, dork!" I called, grinning._

_ A huge, horse-sized wolf leapt from the trees, starting to circle me, eyes never leaving mine. I laughed and rolled me eyes, "You can't scare me." I said in a singsong voice. _

_ The wolf stopped, cocking its head to the side. I admired its glossy, sandy colored fur, stepping forward to run my fingers though it. The wolf watched me and for the first time, our eyes meeting. His were warm and brown and loving and achingly familiar. Butterflies fluttered to life in my stomach and I shook my head, smiling._

_ There was a howl and another wolf ran into the clearing. This one didn't scare me either; it had red/brown fur and a determined gaze. My wolf met the gaze and nodded, glancing at me before following the other wolf away. My heart sunk, I knew my wolf was in mortal danger, very likely to never return to me. _

_ Panic coursed though my veins and I swallowed down a scream. Shaking, I felt tears leak out and tried to blink them away but it was too late. I'd never see my wolf again and that pain was too great, like walking around without my heart, which had gone with him._

I gasped, sitting up. Cold sweat had formed on my forehead and down my back, my slippery hands, twisted in the sheets I clutched. What was that? My heart was pounding in my ears as I looked over at Seth's alarm clock. 5:45am might as well start getting ready for school.

The feeling of uneasiness in the pit of my stomach didn't go away, no matter how hard I tried to push the dream out of my mind. I got dressed shakily, and jumped when someone knocked on Seth's bedroom door. I shook my head, feeling silly. Sighing, I opened the door. Seth stood there, looking tired still.

"Morning, 'Rin." He gave me a half smile.

My body relaxed and my shaking stopped, relief flooding though me. It was easier to just breathe. I smiled in response, a mixture of relief and odd warmth spreading through me, "Morning, dork."

A jolt ran though me. Dork, the nickname I'd given Seth when we were little. Dork and 'Rin, two peas in a pod, I'd never call anyone else the same thing. But I'd called the wolf from my dream Seth's nickname. My smile had faded and I passed Seth, heading downstairs.

_It doesn't mean anything,_ I told myself, _dreams are just dreams._

Besides, what could it mean anyway? I named a random wolf after Seth? That didn't even make sense.

The kitchen-dining room combo was buzzing with life. Leah, Seth's older sister, was bickering with Sue, while Harry sat at the table, chomping on some bacon. Leah is crazy pretty, like I wished I looked like her. Her skin was flawless and a copper color, feathery eyelashes framed her dark eyes, her black hair fell to her mid back straight and glossy. I mean my long, curly brown hair, olive skin, and blue eyes had nothing on her.

Leah was the first to notice me, glancing my way and nodding a hello. Sue followed her daughter's gaze and grinned at me. "Good morning, Erin. How did you sleep?" She asked, sitting me at the table with Harry and setting a plate in front of me.

"Good," I lied through my teeth.

Leah gave Sue a look that said, _are we going to finish this or not?_

Sue returned her look with a sigh and shake of the head. Leah didn't like that, "Ugh!" She yelled, running upstairs, "Out of the way, Loser."

A couple seconds later, Seth stumbled in, sitting next to me. He grabbed some breakfast, ungracefully inhaling it. "Hey mom, what's up with Leah today?"

Sue gave him a look, finally sitting to eating with us, "What's always wrong."

Seth rolled his eyes and continued eating. I glanced at him, before returning to shoving my eggs around the plate, on autopilot. What could one dumb dream mean? And why couldn't a stop obsessing over it? So what I named some giant horse/wolf after my best friend? People do that all the time, right?

* * *

I walked into school next to Seth, glancing around. I guess some small part of me still had hopes of seeing Jake, leaning against his locker, joking with his other best friend Quil, like always. A part of me was silently wishing that Jacob would just go back to the way he always was, not whatever had changed.

But Jacob Black so nowhere near this building, and I had figured as much. Quil Ateara, however, was still waiting by my cousin's locker, holding onto hope. I grabbed Seth's arm and crossed the hall, towards Quil. Jake's best childhood friends were Embry Call and Quil Ateara. Embry had run off with Sam and now so had Jake that left Quil all alone.

When my second cousin spotted me, he grinned for a second then grimaced. I knew he'd noticed Jacob's absence. "Hey Quil!" I greeted him, warmly.

Seth smiled at him, "Hey, man. What's up?"

Quil faked a small smile and shrugged, "Nothing much, what's up with you?" He looked at me. I shrugged, faking a smile too. "Jake sick?" His words were carefully said, a deeper question being posed. I let the plastic smile on my face slip and frowned, shaking my head, slowly.

Quil got the message, groaning and falling back against Jacob's locker. "First Embry, now Jacob." He shook his head in dismay, "Who's next?"

A chill went down my spine and I looked at Seth from the corner of my eyes, checking to make sure he was still there. There he was, but normal Seth was gone, temporarily replaced with a troubled looking one. I swallowed and crossed my arms, looking back at Quil. "No one's next. If Sam touches anyone else, he'll pay."

God, I had no clue how hopeless that statement was back then.


	4. Must be Stress

**I don't own anything, but I did create Erin, so I claim her.**

Not much changed during the week, except for the fact that Quil began to gravitate towards Seth and I at school. He sat with us at lunch and waited by our lockers at the end of the day, walking outside with us, then getting on his bus while we walked. Quil's presence was almost as comforting as Seth's, at least a part of my life was still normal. I used hung out with Quil all the time, now I just did so without Jacob.

Friday, I walked outside with Seth and Quil then froze. The boys were joking but stopped and turn to me, realizing I was behind. "'Rin, what's wrong?" Seth asked, carefully.

"Baby Erin? You okay?" Quil asked, coming closer.

I tuned them out, staring forward. Across the parking lot was the Rabbit, Jacob's car. I knew it was his because he and Embry were leaning against it, arms crossed over their chests. Then again I was mostly guessing because they both looked most like strangers then themselves.

Seth and Quil spotted them in second; Seth turned back to me, "Come on, 'Rin. Let's head to my place. Bye Quil!"

Quil called a feeble goodbye while Seth took my hand and lead me away, towards the road.

"Erin!"

My chest constricted, making me feel like I was choking or something. Jake's voice has picked the weak scab left in my chest, breaking it open. I gripped Seth's hand tighter, slowing.

"Erin! Seth! How was school?" Embry called, joining Jake's yells in a kinder tone. Seth stopped and glanced over his shoulder. I followed his example, looking to see Embry walking up to us, Jacob still leaning on the car. "Hey guys!" He gave us an easy grin and pulled me into a hug. If I'd felt even slightly cold before, Embry's embraced warmed it away. He felt almost feverish.

I pulled away, putting on a glare. Embry and Seth bumped fists, both smiling. "Hey, dude!" Seth responded, finally.

"Why are you here?" I asked, coldly. Embry had betrayed me, Jake had too and that didn't just go away because he was nice for a minute.

Embry's smile flickered, but he forced it to stay on his face. "Good to see you, too, Baby Erin." I rolled my eyes at the nickname. Embry and Quil had called me that forever, even though I was only a year younger. "Anyway, we're picking you up from school. Then we're heading to your place, Seth, Billy's there and so is Baby Erin's things."

"I'd rather walk." I informed him, monotone. I wished to have more gust in my tone but I knew it didn't matter, I'd end up in the back of the Rabbit no matter what.

Embry rolled his eyes at this, "Of course you would, you're the most stubborn person ever born, but unfortunately walking isn't an option," He swung his huge arms around Seth and my shoulders, leading us to the car, "Got to follow orders, you know."

"Sam's?" I asked, rudely jerking out of Embry's reach. Embry stopped, letting his hold on Seth drop, whatever optimism in his mood left, drained. He looked into my eyes for a moment, looking somehow pained.

"No, Erin," He muttered, "Billy's." With that, he walked towards Jake, just expecting us to follow. I glared at him before Seth touched my arms. I looked to see him giving me a look. With a roll of my eyes, I huffed and followed after Embry.

Jake saw us getting closer and stood up straight, giving his friend a questioning look. Embry just shook his head and got in to the passenger seat, slamming the door shut. Jake watched him before turning to us, wearing a worn out smile, like he hadn't slept right in a while. "Hey guys."

Seth gave him a small smile and a 'hey' before both of their eyes turned to me. I looked between the two and rolled my own baby blues. "Jacob."

Jake bit his lip and leaned his head up, looking at the sky before shrugging and looking at me again, "Erin. Get in the car, no throwing a fit." I glared but climbed into the back seat.

The drive was weird. Seth managed to get Embry laughing again with some suck-y, corny jokes, Embry's favorite. Jacob joined in their laughter with a few chuckles, but mostly kept his eyes on the road. I let a small, genuine smile slip whenever Seth looked, but mostly just observed them, emotionless.

How could Seth be so ready to forgive? He grew up with these boys too and had been shunned by them too, so how could he be so causal? And how could Embry be so himself and still so completely the opposite at the same time? And Jake was just wrong, not himself or anything close, so I just ignored his existence; it made things easier.

Too soon, the conversation was turned to me. Embry calmed down, looking out of the window before clearing his throat, "So, Bab-" He paused, "So, Erin, how was your week?"

I really could have been nicer, should have been too. I was a better person that what I said that day at that moment but I was just so disgusted by the puny illusion of normalcy that Jacob and Embry were trying to mold that I blurted. Things always go bad when I blurt. "Good. I'm friends with Quil now, you know, because we share the experience of your complete and utter abandonment."

See? Not a shining moment in my history.

Embry froze, stopped breathing and everything and I saw him close his eyes in the side mirror. Jake's knuckles turned white on the steering wheel, due to his gripping it. Embry opened his eyes and took a shake-y breath, "Erin, you really need to learn not to say things like that."

"Why?"

"Because a person who judges without knowledge is a fool and you are no fool Erin Black." Embry whispered, so I could barely hear him, while we pulled into the Clearwater's driveway.

I shut up and guilt trickled into my system, causing a slouch in my posture. I'd insulted a boy who once was like a brother to me and instead of saying something rude back; he'd complimented me, in an odd way.

Seth opened my car door and took my backpack. Jacob watched us and chuckled, apparently also recovered from my verbal beating, "You can put that in the back, Seth. She's coming home today."

Seth nodded and looked at me while the boys went into the house, "You okay?"

I shrugged and nodded. "I guess I have to be, " I swallowed, "Maybe I'm wrong, maybe Billy and Jake are the same as they always are."

He threw my back into the back seat and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling my into a tight hug. I squeezed him tight, taking a deep breath and noticing that Seth smelled freaking amazing. Any worries melted away, Seth a kind of protector that fended away my fears and doubts. His strong arms unwrapped and he stepped back, a part me felt robbed with his warmth stolen from me. He smiled and nodded towards the house. "Let's go, 'Rin. You got this."

I watched him start towards the house and became confused. Why had I felt so depressed when Seth had pulled away? And why did his _smell_ matter?

_Must be stress_, I reasoned, following him.

**What do _you_ think is up with Erin's head going funny with Seth? How will things go at home?**


	5. Need-To-Know? Are you joking?

**As you all know, I only own Erin. I do not own twilight. Check out my Jared and Kim companion story, The Click of Imprinting. Erin and other Times of Change characters will make appearances eventually.**

Inside, my uncle, Sue, and Harry greeted me. Jacob was nowhere in sight and Embry was nibbling on some bacon from this morning. Seth was still by my side and I was oddly aware of just how close we were but I tried to ignore it.

I let an honest smile slip and stepped forward, "Uncle Billy!" I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, giving him a quick squeeze. "I missed you."

Billy held onto me tight for a second before letting me go, "I missed you to, Kid." He gave me a smirk, the same one his son had inherited.

Speak of the devil, he shall appear. Jake came down stairs, my bag in his hand. "Are we ready, dad?" He asked Billy, eyebrows raised.

My uncle nodded gesturing towards the door, turning back to me, "Ready to be home?"

I raised my eyebrows and opened my mouth to answer but hesitated. I could feel Seth's presence somewhere behind me and glanced at him before looking back and Billy, faking a smile, "Of course!"

It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the complete truth. I'd miss having Seth around all the time, and Sue, and Harry. Even Leah. I shrugged it off, being with Billy and Jacob would be normal, easy. Right?

* * *

Wrong! Living with Jacob was like living with a stereotypical teenaged girl. One slip of speech and he was ready to cuss you out. I felt like I was walking on eggshells my whole first week home. Seth coming over daily helped, and school was an escape, since Jake still hadn't returned, but it stressful to feel the need to constantly appease my cousin. Not to mention the fact that Sam Uley and the cult were over almost everyday and Bella Swan was back to calling the house and driving up at random times, looking for Jacob.

Saturday, I stepped out of my room, fully dressed to see Sam and Jared in the living room. I glared at Sam and nodded at Jared, going to the kitchen across the hall. I felt their eyes on me the whole time I made cereal and finally, I cracked. "What?"

They looked at each other and Sam clears his throat. "Sit down, Erin, please."

I stared at them and thought about saying something spiteful, but instead just sat. "What?" I repeated.

"We've come to a decision about you." Jared stated, leaning forward. Sam nodded and then continued.

"You are officially a 'need-to-know' member of the group. You currently know everything you need to anyways, so things won't be very different." He finished.

I looked between the two of them then snorted. "Sorry, Sam," I said, taking a bite of food. "But I have no interest in joining your little cult, 'need-to-know' basis or not. If you remember correctly, I don't like you. At all." Jared's eyes widened and he looked at his best friend, besides Paul, worried.

Sam just nodded and turned to Jared, "Let's go, Jake and Embry will want to switch rolls soon."

They left without another word.

* * *

That night, my cell phone went of, playing my favorite song as the ringtone. "Hello?" I answered, flopping down onto my bed.

"Okay," Quil's voice started of the other line, "I really shouldn't corrupt your freshman innocence, but I think we all need to blow off some steam. I got invited to this party on the beach; I think we should go. Oh, and Seth."

My first thought? _Um, no._ My second? _Well, maybe. _"Quil-" He cut me off.

"Please! This is the first party I've been invited to and normally I would go with Jake and Em but obviously that's not happening. Come on, Baby Erin."

I sighed and smiled, "Never call me Baby Erin again and I'll get Seth there, never ask this of me again and I'll go."

"Yes! Thank you, Erin! Wow, that sounds weird…" Quil trailed off.

I rolled my eyes, "It's my name, dummy. I'll call Seth, pick me up in a half an hour."

After calling and inviting Seth, I got dressed. I hated it, but I was actually excited. I mean, freshmen that go to parties are the cool ones, not Seth and I; and getting away from Jacob? Heaven!

I got on a tighter than normal white tank top and a blue flannel shirt, tying it instead of doing the buttons. I also threw on a pair of jean shorts that I'd gotten from Leah on my last birthday. They were her kind of short shorts and I'd been too embraced to wear them anywhere but why not? Red cowboy boots from Uncle Billy topped it all off.

I stepped out of my room and closed my door, walking quietly to the door. "Uncle Billy, I'm going to hang out with Seth and Quil, might be back late. Is that okay?" I asked, hand on the doorknob. Uncle Billy was pretty invested in the baseball game that was on, so I guessed he would say yes.

"What? Yeah, sure." He muttered and I grinned, leaving the house. Quil was parked outside, turned around, talking to someone in the back seat.

I opened the passenger seat and slid in. "Drive, before Jacob shows up or something."

Quil turned to me and stopped, looking me up and down, before nervously putting the car into reverse. "You look very nice, Erin."

I rolled my eyes, "It's a party, right?"

Quil nodded. I turned around, grinning at Seth, who was also looking me over. His eyes lingered somewhere for a second before he blushed and looked out of the window. "Hey, 'Rin." His voice cracked and Quil laughed.

"Sup, Dork." A weird warm feeling flooded into my stomach and I bit my lip, turning around.

* * *

The party was already in full swing when we got there. Seth opened my car door and helped me out. "Thanks." I grinned at him and he shrugged, looking down.

"Aww, how sweet!" A high-pitched voice yelled from a couple feet away.

I looked over and shut the car door. "Leah?"

Seth's older sister had gone to a lot of parties with her boyfriend, Sam Uley. Then Sam dumped her; I didn't know she still went out. There she was, though, walking towards us, looking us over. "Really, Seth? That's what you wear to your first party?" Seth glared at her, not saying anything. "Erin, not gonna lie, in that outfit, you actually look hot." I blushed and looked down. "Now, I gotta go, enjoy the fun."

Quil came up behind us, "You know, she wasn't lying, Erin. If I hadn't seen you eat dirt when you were four, I might even say you were hot too." I smacked him and Seth laughed.

We walked over to the group of half drunk high schoolers. Rihanna boomed across the whole beach and a keg could be seen a bit away from us. Quil took a look around and turned to me and Seth, "Hot girls, gotta go." And off he went.

Seth laughed and turned to me, shaking his head. He cleared his throat and held his hand out, bowing dramatically, "May I have this dance?"

I rolled my eyes and placed my hand in his, the warm feeling burning in my fingertips as they touched Seth's skin. I shook my head and let Seth lead me onto the dance floor. The music changed, The Ready Set bursting out of the speakers. I giggled as Seth took my hands and awkwardly pulled one arm, then the other.

We danced like that for a while before Seth took one of his hand back, pulling me forward in a quick jerk. I fell against his chest for a second before he pulled me back, spinning me around. I laughed as he pulled me back in, my back going against his chest, his free hand grabbing mine for a second before he spun me again, then pulled me in. We laughed, our eyes meeting. The warmth radiated across my whole body now, making me blush and look away, pulling back. "So, where did you learn you dance?" I asked, looking at him again.

Seth shrugged, "Mom made us take lessons for Emily's wedding a couple weeks ago." Emily was Seth's second cousin. She was marrying Sam Uley.

I nodded. The music changed again and 'Smile' by Avril Lavigne blared. I gasped, grabbing Seth's hand, "I love this song!" This time it was me to pull him to the dance floor.

Seth shrugged and put his arms around my waist, like in a hug but didn't squeeze. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, rocking back and forth with him, smiling.

Our gazes met and a fire lit in the pit of my stomach. My smile slid off my face, my blue eyes locked onto Seth's warm, brown ones. The music changed again, to something loud and noisy but I barely heard it. Seth smiled lightly and leaned down, closer to my face. I cocked my head to the side, my breath quickening. Soon he was so close, I could taste his warm breath on the tip of my tongue. Finally, I closed my eyes and waited, feeling his warmth against my skin. Our lips were so close to each other-

Then the music cut off. I opened my eyes and jerked away from Seth, feeling like a spell had been lifted. I looked around, trying to figure out who had turned the music off.

"EVERYONE OUT OF HERE!" A gruff voice yelled. I knew that voice. Seth and I look at each other.

"Sam!" We said together in horror.

**So, what do you think? Erin and Seth almost kissing? What will happen when Seth changes? And Quil? How we they get away without any of the pack seing them? I don't know yet...**


	6. The Trios Back Together

**I really want to work on my Jared and Kim story, but inspration keeps coming over here in Times of Change so, I'll go with it and eventually make time for The Click of Imprinting. I own nothing but Erin.**

"Go!" Seth hissed, grabbing my hand and pulling me toward the parking lot. Out of nowhere, someone slammed into Seth, almost knocking him over. He steadied himself and looked at the guy, "Quil?"

I looked closer the guy was Quil. Only not? He looked panicked and feverish, the expressions so very foreign on his features, that he was almost unrecognizable. "Oh my god, dude! We have to get out of here before-"

I was cut off.

"Erin Avery Black! What the _fuck_ are you doing here?!" My heart actually plummeted into my stomach, panic igniting in my veins. I turn sharply to see Embry a couple feet away looking seriously pissed. I swallowed hard and stepped forward, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I could ask you the same." I was surprised by how forceful that sentence actually came out.

"I'm here breaking the party up with Sam and Paul!" He growled, stepping closer. I felt relief not hearing Jacob's name, but it didn't last long. Embry looked like he was about to exploded in anger and I knew I was in the danger zone. "Not that I have to answer to _you_."

I couldn't stop the cringe. He'd spat out the 'you' like I was some disgusting thing he was forced to deal with. I would have been able to shrug it off coming for almost anyone else. But Embry? My shy, sweet, reasonable brother? From him it cut like a blade. Tears burned in my eyes and I tried to blink them away.

I forced a glare and tried to access all my pent up rage at Sam and Embry and Jake, "No, you don't answer to me, _Embry_," I spat his name like it was poison in my mouth, "But what about your mother? The one that spent weeks calling over to my house almost every night _praying_ her baby was there and not hanging around with the La Push cult!"

I'd hit the right spot. Hurt flickered across Embry's face and then rage. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sam and Paul running up and watched as they grabbed Embry's arms, holding him back. I tried to step forward but a hand grabbed mine, grounding me where I was. I looked back to see Seth watching me with pleading eyes.

In a second, the forced anger was gone. I took a deep breath and turned back to Sam, Embry and Paul. Embry was taking deep breaths and seem much calmer now, not that I cared. Sam looked at us, his eyes widening. He whispered something to Paul who nodded and ran off towards the woods. Sam muttered to Embry then nodded. "Embry will be driving you home."

"Quil ca-" I started but stopped short, seeing Quil no where in sight. "What the?"

Embry lead the way to the parking lot. "Where did Quil park?" He asked, shortly. I looked at Seth who sighed and pointed. Embry spotted the back car and nodded, walking over to it.

It was only when Seth started to walk away and I stayed that I realized that our hands were still linked. I allowed him to move me with him, suddenly hyperaware of every cell of our skin that was touching. Seth seemed to be totally oblivious, like this crazy, electrifying feeling was second nature to him.

I got into the car's passenger seat, next to Embry, releasing Seth's hand. The car was silent which allowed me sometime to think. What would await me at home? Sam would have called Bill no doubt and with my luck Jacob would be pulling up the same time we did and would demand an explanation.

I glared out of the window, what had I done anyway? It wasn't a school night, I'd told my legal guardian I was going out and who I'd be with, I didn't drink or do drugs at the party, and it wasn't even past my midnight curfew. I was faultless, but it didn't matter I assumed, I was dead meat for_ nothing_.

Then something hit me like a train. Quil. Feverish? Like Embry just before he vanished without a trace for a week. Panicked? Embry the next time I saw him, he looked terrified, just like Quil tonight. And missing? It was all there and I'd been too worried about my pitiful self to notice.

I turned to Embry, "So the trios back together isn't it?"

Embry's eyebrows knit together but he kept his eyes on the road, "What?"

"Whatever the fuck happened to you in Jacob, it's happening to Quil, isn't it?" I demanded. I saw Seth sit up in the back seat, listening carefully.

"Erin, you really don't have any idea-"

"Then give me one! I've lost my two big brother already, at least give me a clear break this time. Quil won't be at school Monday, right? And he'll avoid me like the plague when he does come back, right? Just like you and Jake?"

Embry's grip on the steering wheel tightened and he took a deep breath. "I don't know for sure." He said, glancing at me then in the rearview mirror at Seth, "But yeah, probably."

I was pissed, the need to kick something flared to life in my stomach. I wanted to hit Sam Uley over and over with a baseball bat, wanted to strangle every single person who has lied to me in the last two weeks. I felt tears of anger well up in my eyes again but blinked them back.

I glanced back at Seth, his expression one of pure terror. The anger grew, the flare of it igniting the blood in my veins. Now, they were scaring Seth? Yeah, well Sam Uley better not even _look_ at him _ever_ again. Seth was _mine_ and _no one_ was going to touch him.

I took a deep breath and shook my head. Thoughts like that were new.


	7. S: The Gray Wolf

**I don't own Twilight. I do claim Erin, because I love her so. Now I would like to thank some people:**

**Lalina92**

**booklover826**

**KaylaHunter1217**

**BamaBelle630**

**jamieannaelisabeth**

**d112hpfan**

**Ebony Hallow**

**AutumnMcgowan43**

**Sian D**

**Guest**

**Sara253xxx**

**and**

**xo-WolfGirl-xo**

**Your reviews honestly brighten my day so thank you so much and keep them coming, I LOVE the feeback :D. And this chapter has a special treat for you all!**

**Seth's POV**

I slammed onto my bed, letting out a long breath. My sister and Mom were screaming at each other downstairs like usually, well Leah was screaming, Mom was trying to hush her and prove her point at the same time. Dad was over at either Billy's or Charlie's I assumed. And I was all alone, for the rest of the week. The thought made me miss my best friend.

Erin was grounded for a whole two weeks after the party and she was now a week and a half in. My stomach twisted with worry. During school hours, when we were allowed to speak, all she wanted to talk about was Sam and his followers. I, unlike her, would be happy to never hear about any of them ever again. Sam… he freaked me out. Ignoring him would probably be better for me, but Erin was making it impossible.

She was angry and felt betrayed. I understood that, I guess, but by now I wanted to just leave it all in the past. Embry seemed okay even now, after he joined up, though he was the only one. Jacob was suddenly bitter and angry; Erin had said Bella Swan was back around and that Jacob was better with her, but he wasn't himself. Then Quil was just ignoring everyone that wasn't in Sam's group.

I looked at the picture on my bedside table. It was taken when Erin and I were 11 and starting middle school. She looked cool and relaxed; her arm wrapped around my neck, pulling our heads together, an easy smile on her face. I had this stupid, goofy grin on my face, an arm wrapped around her waist, awkwardly.

I was normally calm around Erin, but in situations like that, I freak; probably because of the fact that I've been in love with Erin since I was about 10-years-old. Not that she knew that. I lay back, rubbing my eyes; the thoughts of her flooded my brain.

Honestly, there isn't one particular thing about her that makes me love her it's just everything. Her laugh is the very best sound in the world, definitely better than any of the crappy indie bands she makes me listen to. And I love the way she rolls her eyes at my stupidity and crosses her arms over her chest when she determined. She's always cute, even when she angry, but I think she's the cutest when she's think really hard, with her head cocked to the said and her fingers drumming on whatever surface is closest. Her chocolate brown hair that curls down her back and smells like the rain; I mean, how do you make hair smell like rain? I dunno, but god I love it. Those blue eyes, that she must have gotten for her pale faced father because she's probably only Quileute in history with those eyes, and the way they always seem to show everything she's thinking, no matter how well she hides it. Her, soft, olive skin that always smelled like lavender, which blended perfectly with her rain smelling hair.

That woman will be the death of me. I shook my head, clearing her out for a second. I had homework to do and it was my turn to help Mom with dinner.

Downstairs, I heard the front door open. Dad's call in greeting temporarily silenced Leah, so I took advantage, jumping up and taking my textbooks out. Algebra was a breeze, my favorite subject. It was English that ended up stumping me, as always. Erin normally helped me but she had gotten her phone taken away too, so I couldn't even call, not to mention Leah had retreated into her room, her crappy music blasting way too high.

I tapped the pencil against my book, hopelessly, for a while before shrugging and closing the book. I'd just copy off of Erin in the morning before homeroom.

Leah's music was harder to hear from the kitchen, which was a relief.

"Hey, mom." I said, giving her a smile as I came into the room.

"Hi, sweetie." She sounded worn out. Anger at Leah flared up in me. She needed to get over Sam and stop yelling every chance she got.

"Need any help?" I asked, leaning against the counter. Mom looked thoughtful for a minute, then nodded.

"Can you skin those potatoes, please?" She pointed and I grabbed the bowl and skinner, sitting myself down on the counter. I skinned them in silence while she stirred some soup for a while before she broke the silence. "How's Erin? I heard about the grounding."

"She's okay." I lied. She was physically okay, which counted, even if she was mentally planning the prefect murder for Sam Uley.

Mom gave me a look like she always did when I lie, one that said she knew what I was up to, but didn't say anything about it. "I probably should have grounded you, too, mister."

"Why? Leah was there and you were okay with that."

"Leah's 19, Seth. She's legally allowed to do as she pleases. You're 15 and still my responsibility." Mom stated, giving me a hard look, "Leah is the only reason I didn't ground you, really. I figured nothing would happen to you with both her and Erin around."

I snorted, "Like Leah cares weather I live or die."

My mother rolled her eyes, going back to her stirring, "That's not true, Seth, and you know it. Leah loves you, even if she doesn't express herself that well. Hell, she even loves me and your father, she's just angry."

"Who isn't these days?" I asked, finishing the last potatoe. When I looked up, I saw my mom looking at me with this sad expression I'd never seen on her face before.

"Oh, baby, you will understand everything, soon," She reached out a hand and took one of me, a small smile on her face, "Very soon, I promise."

I nodded and pulled my hand away. Moms are so weird.

* * *

Dinner was fast and easy, made even simpler by Leah's absence. Mom and Dad seemed annoyed by her but we ended up talking about Dad's fishing trip that day with Charlie. My thoughts strayed, as they usually did, to the subject of Erin Black. I glanced at the empty seat next to me, where she normally sat when she ate with us, wishing she was there now.

A week and a half with only 3 hours a day with your best friend, two of which your not allowed to talk, is _not_ enough. Well, I don't know, maybe it is, it's just not enough time with Erin, because there's no one like her to compare to.

After dinner, Dad and I sat and turned on the baseball game, zoning out everything else, while Mom worked on her cross stitch. She'd taught herself how to do it when I was about a year old and hadn't put it down since. She'd even taught Erin at one point, but Erin's short attention span in the craft area had made it difficult for her to learn.

Out of where, Leah came trampling down the stairs. I didn't even look at her when she reached the bottom on the steps and went into the kitchen. The game was getting close, who cared what happened to Leah?

I heard a loud shriek and Leah came running into the living room, facing Mom. "You threw away my dinner? Who does that?"

Mom shrugged, not even glancing up, "I called you down and you chose to stay in your room, therefore you chose not to eat what I made."

I chuckled, god I love my mom.

Leah sent a glare my way, "Shut up, Seth." And turned back to Mom, "What am I suppose to do, huh? Starve?"

Mom rolled her eyes and finally set her cross-stitch to the side, "That's a little dramatic, don't you think?"

"No, I do not think," I cut her off.

"Obviously." I muttered.

Leah moved, blocking my view of the TV, "I thought I said to shut up, Loser." She growled.

"Leah, do not talk to him that way!" Mom scolded.

"Me? What about him?" She asked, waving her arms my way, angry radiating off of her now, her hands shaking, "You _always_ take his side!" She yelled.

Dad finally cut in. "Leah, you do not speak to your mother in that tone!"

Leah was breathing hard, shaking all over. She bowed her head and growled. The noise sounded wrong, like a real growl. Then, in front my own eyes, Leah morphed, changing and rearranging, into something else. There was a creak as the coffee table was smashed and then where my annoying older sister had stood seconds before, was a huge gray wolf.

**I will be updating soon! I'm writing chapter 8 now! Do you like Seth's Pov? Want more? I hope so!**


	8. S: Secrets

**I don't own Twilight. I do own Erin.**

* * *

**Seth's pov**

I yelped, jumping back. Mom gasped and so did Dad, only his was different. I heard him mutter something like 'not possible' before his hand clenched around my arm. The wolf or Leah or whatever was freaking out smashing the TV and a lamp easily. I looked over at Dad; he was clutching his chest, his expression a mixture of shock and horror.

Mom was over to us in a second, pushing me away. "He's having a heart attack. Seth, I need you to call 911."

I stood there and out of nowhere the world went quiet, impossibly quiet, while the panic and fear engulfed me, heat flaring through my body. I closed my eyes, and shook my head, my hands hitting the ground. Then it was all too noisy.

**_Oh my god, what the fuck is happening!? Am I going crazy?!_** Leah's voice screamed.

Mom, suddenly much shorter, looked up, her eyes widening. She swallowed and took a deep breath, "Go! Get out of the house go to the woods. I'll get help, I promise. Go, Leah, Seth!"

I tried to say Mom but all that came out was a whine. I looked around frantically, horror rising in my chest when I noticed I was on all fours and had paws. I was a freaking wolf too. Leah-wolf rammed into me, knocking me into a desk which cramped under my weight, barreling out of the door, howling at she charged into the woods. I followed clumsily trying to work on paws instead of feet.

**_Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Dad's dead, isn't he? Oh my god!_** Leah's voice chanted as I followed her into the green trees. I realized that she sound different from Mom, like I wasn't hearing her from the outside but from the inside.

**_What the hell? Get out of my head, Leah!_** I yelled.

She gave a sharp shriek in my head and let out a howl, **_Seth? How can you hear me?_**

**_I don't know!_** It was all so unreal. I was a wolf? And Leah was in my fucking head? What the _hell_ was going on?

_**Calm down Seth. It's okay.**_ A new, calm voice entered my mind.

**_Sam?! Oh hell no!_** Leah snapped. Even at a moment like this she can be bitter about Sam.

**_Leah?! What? How?_** Sam's voice asked, shocked. I followed the tugging in my gut, knowing where to go without trying. Suddenly, I burst into a clearing, where Leah had lead me, instantly shrinking away from the large black wolf also there.

New voices, all familiar, burst into my mind, making me dizzy.

**_Sam? What's going on?_**

**_A newbie? Seth?_**

**_What the hell? Leah?_**

**_Leah?_**

**_You've got to be kidding me! Leah?!_**

I stumbled as five more wolves filed into the clearing. The second I saw them I knew who they were, like I'd been programmed into my brain. The leader, the black one, was Sam. The first one to speak besides Leah and Sam, the brown one, was Jared Cameron. The next, was Quil, his fur a chocolate brown color. The color reminded me of something but I tried to think about what was going on. The third was Paul Lahote, the fourth Embry and the last Jacob Black.

Black and chocolate brown; my stomach dropped. Erin. My best friend. The girl I was in love with. How would I tell her?

**_You won't._** Jacob's voice was clear and demanding in my head, _**She doesn't need to know this. She's better off in the dark**._

**_Know what!?_** Leah yelled. **_That you're werewolves? That I am? What the _fuck_ are you saying? This isn't possible! I'm going crazy! _**

**_No, it's not, Leah_** Sam broke in,** _you shouldn't be able to do this. But you aren't crazy. You need to calm down._**

**_Don't tell me what to do, Samuel!_** Leah yelled. I cringed, so did the other wolves. She was so loud.

**_Why can't I tell Erin?_** I asked.

**_Because, dipshit, it's a secret._**

**_Paul, shut up. He's just scared, don't you remember first phasing?_** Someone else's memories flooded my brain. Paul's? Changing into a wolf in the backyard?

**_Shut up, Embry. I don't want the chick in my head._**

**_And you think I want in?_** Leah yelled, loudly.

**_Everyone, silence!_** Sam's voice roared. I stopped, completely unable to talk. It wasn't a choice, just what I had to do. **_It's an Alpha command, Seth. And Erin can't know, only certain people are allowed in on this secret._**

Mental images of several people flashed in my head. The elders, my parents, my second cousin, Emily, a girl I'd seen at school, Kim, I think, Bella Swan, and Jacob's father. I noticed how two of the faces seemed so much more important than the others. Kim's and Emily's.

**_They're imprint, that's why._**

Imprints? What's that? All the confession was making me sick to my stomach. I let out a whine.

**_It's okay, Seth, Leah, I'll explain. _**Sam turned his head to the other five wolves. **_Phase back. Ask Billy and Old Quil about Leah. Paul and Jared, you're off patrol tonight. I'll run it with Seth and Leah._**

Patrol? Phase? What? The others slunk back into the trees and it felt like my brain had more space again, like it was more my own.

**_Okay, you two can talk, but only questions about what's going on, Leah._** Sam said, looking at us. I trotted closer, glancing back at Leah, who stayed back, a light growl coming from her.

**_So, I'm a werewolf now?_** Leah asked, watching Sam.

**_ Yes, Leah, we are all. There's no cult, it's a pack. The Pack. I'm Alpha, the leader, then Jacob's Beta, second-in-command, and Jared's Gemma, third._**

I stepped closer,** _W__hat's an imprint?_ **I thought back to Emily and Kim's faces. I could actually feel Leah flinch.

**_An imprint is a wolf's soul mate. It's like love at first sight only stronger. You can feel it, can't you? That pull to protect Emily and Kim? It's because you're pack members with the wolves that imprinted on them._** Sam explained.

**_And you, _**Leah sounded wounded somehow,** _you _imprinted_ on Emily?_**

Sam looked away from her. I felt the pain she felt, an ache in her chest, and cringed. **_Yes. And Jared's imprint is Kim. Imprinting is rare; Jared and I will probably be the only one's to do it._**

I felt disappointment fill me. Finding the one? And being as certain about her as Sam was about Emily? A dream. I sighed. **_What's patrol?_**

**_We run the perimeter of La Push; to protect the people from our enemies._** Sam's voice was now stony. I remembered the legends told at the bonfires and I remembered this detail the best. **_The cold ones_**

**_Vampires? Vampires are_ real?** Leah asked, horrified. The Legends used to scare her senseless when she was a little girl. She'd always been terrorized of 'the cold ones'.

_**Yeah, they're what been attacking people. And we're the huge "bears" everyone's been spotting, only we're obviously not**** bears.**_Sam told us.

_**Phasing?**_I asked, remembering the term from earlier.

Sam looked around and walked towards the edge of the trees. _**We have to start patrolling, but we can still talk.**_

_**In our heads. Like crazy people!**_Leah growled. I started to follow Sam, but stopped and looked back at my sister, who hadn't moved.

_**Leah, come**** on.**_ I whined, nodding towards the trees. Leah sighed in my head and followed after me.

_**Okay, guys**_Sam started, _**If you just look for it in my mind, you'll know where to run for the border**_

_**I've lived in La Push my whole life, I know the border.**_Leah hissed, rudely. I rolled my eyes, doing as Sam had told me and running where it felt right to.

_**So, Seth, phasing is what we call changing between human and wolf. You won't have to worry about it for a while. It's pretty impossible for a new wolf to change back in less than a week. Shortest it took was Jake, in two days. It took me two weeks.**_Sam explained, running miles away from me but sounding like he was right next to me.

_**Oh god, a week with a tail?**_Leah groaned.

_**You don't **_**have_ to complain all the time, Leah._ **I snapped at her. She turned her head quickly, nipping at one of my ears, before running a head of me.

_**Shut up, Seth**_I felt her realization like it was my own _**Oh no, dad!**_

My stomach dropped and I lost my footing, stumbling over a fallen tree branch. I flew and rolled back on to my feet, running again. **_Sam? Do you know anything? _**

**_No, sorry. Your mom called me and told me what was happening and that she'd be at the hospital._ **

I nodded, sighing. Sobs echoed in my head and I realized Leah was crying. My eyes burned but I shook my head, tuning out Leah's sobs and Sam's voice. I listened to what was around me, concentrating anywhere but on what was going on inside my head. I slowed, coming to a stop.

_**Seth? What are you doing?**_I faintly heard Sam say.

**_She won't see_ me.** I told him, surely.

_**Seth, no.**_Sam said, but it wasn't one of his commands, so I started running again, following my instincts on where to go, crashing away from the border I should have been patrolling.

I saw a break in the tree and stopped, slinking forward, silently. Billy's house was yards away, though the trees. I moved around till I was able to see Erin's window. The light was on but she wasn't there. Disappointment filled me. I missed her. She was the only person I wanted to talk to right then, about dad, and my new werewolf-ness, and she was gone, still naive and human.

_**Seth,**_Sam started but I cut him off.

_**I can't do it. I can't keep with from her. Anyone else, I could, but Erin, no.**_

I felt Sam sigh. _**You won't have a choice.**_His tone changed, becoming stronger and more commanding _**Neither of you are allowed to tell**_**anyone_ about this. Only imprints and Elders are allowed to know._**

My heart sank. I knew that was an Alpha command. I didn't have any choice, Sam had already made it for me. I can't tell you how unfair it felt. I gazed at the house another second before turning and running back to the border, this time I couldn't stop a couple tears from falling. Can you blame me?

* * *

**So, what do you think? More Seth pov next chapter or should we see what was going down with Erin when this happened?**


	9. Cold and Cruel

**Thank you so much for all the feedback I loved it! I was sick yesterday, when I was probably goning to write this, so it's a little late, sorry. Love you all and Thanks to:**

**Cassie-D 101**

**Guest 1**

**smiles make the world go round**

**d11hpfan**

**BamaBelle630 (I'll be Pm'ing you a response in a second, I agree)**

**Miramisa90212**

**KaylaHunter1217**

**sara253xxx**

**jamieannaelisabeth (you didn't miss a chapter, it was a time lapse)**

**BrownEyedWolfie**

**booklover826**

**Sian D**

**Clainetgoddess62**

**Feel free to put thoughts and concerns into Pm's or comments, I read them all.**

**Erin's pov**

Day 11 of total and complete isolation sucked just like all the others before it. It all just sucked. But day 11 was so much different, not that I knew that right away.

I was scrubbing dishes, glumly. Jake and Billy were watching a game and a part of me reveled in how _normal_ it was for them to do something like that. The other, more prominent, part of me was screaming 'fuck them all!' My other part quite a bitch these days.

While I scrubbed I thought back to the last week and a half, spent mostly in my room with the door locked and my music up way too loud. I focused on my one place to breath, school. Seth.

Every since the party, things have been different around that boy. Like my heart beats faster when he's around and he's suddenly funnier than ever before. Half of me, the non-bitch side, even ventured as far and to sorta wish that the cult had cut the party short a minute or so later. I was suddenly curious about Seth Clearwater, an emotion I normally didn't associate with my best friend since childhood.

I mean if I knew anything, it was Seth. His favorite color is blue. He loves cliff diving and reading nonfiction. The most important thing to him is his family. He laughs at anything remotely funny, and when he laughs he throws his head back and closes his eyes. He seems to be able to read my mind, even when no one else understands. See? I know him!

But now, I'm curious. Why do our hands seem to fit just right? What is that look he gives me sometimes when he thinks I'm not watching? What does his hair feel like when you run your fingers though it? And what do his lips feel like against mine? All these dumb little wonders floating around in my head. Questions I'd never have answer to, didn't want answers to.

I finished the last dish and drained the sink, before going back to my room, not even acknowledging Jake and Billy. My room was safe, normal. Looking around it, it would seem like nothing had changed. It was all just the same.

A picture of my aunt Sarah and me was framed, hanging above my bed. She had her arms wrapped around me, planting a kiss on my cheek. It was my fourth birthday and I couldn't stop giggling. Rachel and Rebecca had her wavy black hair. Tapped to the frame, hanging down was a picture of Billy, grinning ear to ear, and a picture of my birth mother, Emmie, her brown hair I'd inherited was tucked behind her ears with her brown eyes looking down, a small smile on her face. Sarah had tapped those in place when I was little, to remind me where I came from.

Stuck in the cracks in my mirror were pictures of many others and me. Jake's 8th grade school picture, Embry's 12th birthday, me on Quil's back, me and Seth playing ring around the rosy when we were 5, Rachel and Rebecca's graduation party, Bella Swan and her father with Billy, Rachel, Rebecca, and I, Sue hugging me on my 14th birthday, Harry ruffling my hair, Leah laughing and pushing the camera away. So many memories, now so distant.

I sighed and went to my desk to start homework. I heard a wolf howl from a distance and glanced out f the window before returning to work. The front door slammed a couple times but I ignored it, pretty used to the cult's coming and going. I was halfway though math, wishing I could call Seth for help when Billy called to me from the living room.

Getting up, I walked out, closing my door. Halfway down the half, I remembered I'd forgotten to turn my light off. Shrugging, I entered the living room and froze. Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil and Jake all looked like they conflicted and saddened, avoiding eye contact with me. Billy, however, looked wrong. His eyes were red and tears were running down his face. I'd only even seen Billy cry when Sarah died.

Any coldness I'd developed towards any of them vanished, replaced by worry. "Uncle Billy?" I asked, stepping forward.

He cleared his throat and wiped his face. "Erin."

He reached out his hand and I took it, crouching to his level. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"It's Harry." His voice shook while he clutched my hand. My heart sank, oh god, don't say it. "He had a heart attack. He's dead." His voice broke.

I gasped, getting up and pulling my hand away, backing away. "Seth." I whispered it so softly, I don't think anyone cloud have heard me, yet all five teenager's head snapped to look at me. My best friend's father was died? I had to go to him, right? Be with him? I went to grab my coat, but faster than possible, Jacob was in front of me.

"No, Erin. He needs to focus on what important right now. He's got Leah and his mom he'll be fine. You'll see him." Jacob comforted me. I nodded, shaking, breathing becoming harder and harder. And then Jacob's arms were around me, warm and comforting in a suddenly cold and cruel world.

* * *

**One Day.**

"_Hey, it's Seth. I can't talk right now so leave a message."_

"Seth, how are you? I miss you. Everything is so crazy and I bet what's going on here is nothing compared to what you're dealing with. Bill says I should keep my distance until you tell me to come around, so I think I will for now. Call me, please."

* * *

**Three Days.**

"_Hey, it's Seth. I can't talk right now so leave a message."_

"It's been three days. I don't think I've gone this long without hearing your voice. I walked to your house today. You weren't there. Sue was. We talked, and, and, um, cried, a lot. She said you were out with Leah. It's good you're spending time with your sister. You need each other, call me.

* * *

**One Week.**

"_Hey, it's Seth. I can't talk right now so leave a message."_

"Why won't you pick up, at least, wherever you are? A week? Really, Seth? You've never _ever_ gone a week with talking to me and now, if all times? I just- I just miss you, like crazy. And I wish you'd pick up the damn phone."

* * *

**One Week, One Day.**

"_Hey, it's Seth. I can't talk right now so leave a message."_

"Where are you? I really need you and I know you need me, too. Please, just please, come to see me, and if that's too much to ask, call me. I feel all wrong without you around."

* * *

**Two Weeks.**

"_Hey, it's Seth. I can't talk right now so leave a message."_

"You missed your own father's funeral, what is going on? Did Sam get to you? Are you dead too? Please, I need answers. I haven't seen you in two weeks and that's just so wrong and mess up. Seth, I'm begging, give me some kind of closure here, if this is the end of our friendship or some kind of shit. Please, you owe me that."

* * *

**Two Weeks, Five Days.**

"Hello?"

"Seth? What the hell? Where are you?"

"I can't talk, Erin, a lot's going on. I'll be back at school Monday. I'll see you then."

"Seth? Seth? Seth?"

* * *

**Three Weeks.**

Monday, after three weeks off no communication, I just needed Seth. I begged with everything in me he was still here.


	10. S: Center of the Universe

**Okay, I don't own anything but Erin. What did you think of just the messages? I thought it was a creative way to show the same thing.**

**Seth's Pov**

_This is it.,_ I thought. _I have to cut my ties to Erin._

Three weeks to adjust to that thought and it still hurt like a bitch. The first week, I'd spend with Leah in wolf form, unable to change back. I'd trotted around outside of Erin's house multiply times that week, always staying far enough away that I couldn't see her. The second week, I finally got back to my human self and the Pack trained me and Leah how to phase on will and how to control our tempers. The third week, I spent at home with my mom and Leah, grieving my father, and in all that time, I probably though of Erin at least three times a day. I deleted all her messages without listen, knowing it'd be too hard.

But nothing felt more dreadful than when Jared pulled into the high school parking lot and parked. I grabbed my backpack and got out, looking at the building. I felt Embry come up and pat me on the back. Paul started towards the school with Jared while Embry, Quil, and Jacob all stayed right behind me. Leah was at home still.

We walked a couple yards away from the school I spotted her and I froze, losing my courage. Her back was turned to me but I knew what Erin Black looked like, even from behind. The guys turned around, looking at me. Embry walked closer and spoke, "Come on, Seth. It's best if you get it all over with now, less painful."

I nodded and let him lead me forward, staring at my shoes. I didn't want to see her face, because then I wouldn't follow though. I stepped up, onto the sidewalk in front of the school and glanced at Erin's direction. She was still turned. I walked up behind her, looking at my shoes again. "Hey."

I saw her legs turn around. Instinctively, I looked up, my brown eyes locking onto her blue ones and I froze right where I stood.

Everyone and everything else disappeared, no longer of any importance. I cared for nothing, loved no one as much as her. My deceased father, my tortured sister, my strong mother, my unique new pack members, none of them was as special as the girl a couple feet in front of me. My whole world and everything in it revolved around her, my reason for being. Erin Avery Black was the force holding me to earth; the reason air filled my lungs.

She was so perfect, how could I have been so blind before? I thought I was in love before? Those emotions were child's play compared to what I felt now, gazing into her gorgeous eyes. My angel opened her perfect lips, a look of confusion gracing her features, "Seth? Please, what's going on? Are you-" She stopped, looking at me, "What are you staring at?"

I felt the guys getting closer, but didn't care. Did they realize what just happened? What had just happened? I stumbled, sputtering. The words in my head mixed and mismatched, coming out as, "I... They... You're so... Um..."

Erin looked even more confused. I felt a hand clamp down on my arm. Erin's kind eyes turned cold as she shifted her gaze to the person who grabbed me. I unwillingly, glance over. Embry.

I fixed back on Erin, who glanced at me, our eyes meeting again, a rush flooding though me. I heard Embry's voice, speaking to Erin, "Seth will have to talk to later, Erin." What? No! I wanted to stay right where I was, with her.

Someone else came over and grabbed my other arm. "Nice going, Clearwater." Jacob hissed in my ear, yanking me away from Erin. I let them lead me away while Quil ran forward to talk to her. Each step in the opposite direction was physically painful, wrong in everyway.

Once in the woods, Jacob and Embry released me, phasing. I quickly undressed and joined them, needing answers.

_**What was that?! **_I asked.

_**You imprinted, idiot.**_ Jacob snapped, angrily.

Erin was my imprint? She was my imprint! Joy spread though me. I wouldn't have to lie to her. She could know all the wolfy secrets I'd been trying to memorize the past three weeks.

_**Shut up, Jake! You know he can't control who he imprints on. Besides, do you really think anyone else will treat Erin better? **_Embry countered, running ahead of me. I turned my head back, whining. _** Yeah, Seth, we know you want to go back, but not right now, okay? We have to tell Sam. We'll be back by second period. **_

I ran and while I still felt that tuck from the oppisite direction, the pull towards my Alpha was now present too. Embry howled as we neared Emily and Sam's house. In seconds Sam's voice entered my brain.

_**What happened?**_ I felt him pull the images from my mind. Erin Black, the most amazing thing to ever happen to me. _**Erin's your imprint. I should have seen that coming.**_

Sam crashed though the tree's, meeting us. We all stopped, looking at each other. I looked at Jacob and he snapped at me.

_**Stop it, Jacob.**_ Sam ordered, not using his Alpha voice. Jacob growled but backed away.

_**Dumbass. **_He hissed.

_**So, now I can tell her everything, right? I don't have to keep this from her? **_I asked, half pleading. I wouldn't be able to keep this from Erin she was literally my soul mate. Jacob growled at my thoughts.

_**Yeah, of course, Seth**_. Sam nodded. Jacob glared in my head. _**Imprints are always allowed to know.**_

Happiness filled me and I turn around, running away from them. _**Gotta go, guys.**_

I heard Sam and Embry laugh and Jacob snarl. Who cared about Jake when I was on my way towards Erin? I'd been away maybe thirty minutes and my heart ached for her. The tug in my stomach pulled me forward, causing me to run even faster. It was lucky my path was mostly clear and I didn't trip. Though, what else mattered when I was so close to Erin it was literally intoxicating?

I phased back and changed back into my clothes, running on two feet to the school. I was easily buzzed in and I half ran to math where I knew Erin would be, not even stopping to grab my textbook from my locker.

Bursting into the room, I probably looked like a fool, but I didn't care. I found Erin easily in her usually seat. She looked up with everyone else when I ran in, her expression half confused and half relieved. I grinned at her, smelling her rain and lavender scent from across the room with my wolf sense of smell.

I faintly heard the teacher scolding me but I ignored him, taking my usual seat next to Erin. "Hey." I whispered, smiling at her.

She bit her lip, the corners of the mouth twitching and rolling her eyes, "Pay attention, dork." It felt so good to hear her voice, to hear my normal nickname.

She put her attention back on the teacher, but I keep my eyes on her. Her brown waved hair now fell to her shoulder blades, like she'd cut it. Blue flowers pinned it in place, out of her face. Her blue eyes, which matched the flowers, were still mostly trained on the teacher but every now and then, she'd glance my way, smile and shake her head.

The bell rang and she got up, looking at me. "What is up with you?"

I didn't answer her, just spoke, "Want to cut class the rest of the day with me?"


	11. What Are You Saying?

**I don't own anything but Erin, Seth's official imprint! Now, how will she react?**

**Erin's Pov**

Excitement and fear mixed in the pit of my stomach. My nerves were haywire as well, making me feel like I was going crazy. Other students passed me but they didn't really matter. Seth would be here today. He said so. I bounced a little, picking at my jacket sleeves, absentmindedly.

I was about to give up and go inside when I heard that crazy familiar voice. "Hey."

I spun around looking Seth in the eyes. His expression changed in the blink of an eye, from depressed to some kind of amazement. A goofy smile spread across his face. I felt my heart beat faster, loving that smile. I really wanted to reach out and put my arms around him but I ignored the urge.

His shaggy skater hair was gone, chopped short, and I swear he'd shot up at least 5 inches since I saw him last time three weeks ago. He looked older then possible. Seth and I were both 15, his birthday a week after my mine, yet he could pass for 21 easily. He had lines under his eyes, like he hadn't slept right in a while. I fought the urge to look at his whole body, but lost. He has muscles everywhere, like Jake and Embry. I tried to ignore the teenage girl part of me squealing about his hotness in my head, but knew it was true. Seth Clearwater was crazy attractive, then again he'd always been. Shut up, Erin, he's just your friend!

I opened my mouth and spoke, "Seth? Please, what's going on? Are you-" I stopped short, noticing Seth hadn't dropped his gaze, looking at me with this look of content. "What are you staring at?"

Seth's grin faded, replaced by confusion. "I... They... You're so... Um..." He blurted out. My eyebrows came together and I almost spoke again until I saw Embry come over, grabbing Seth's arm. Embry smiled at me, but it wasn't his normal carefree grin.

I glanced at Seth and felt something in my stomach flutter to life. I looked back at Embry and he spoke, "Seth will have to talk to later, Erin." Seth's expressin changed to one of dread.

Jacob came over and grabbed Seth's other arm, whispering something I couldn't hear in his ear, before yanking him away from me. Quil ran up to me and started talking but I tuned him out, my eyes following Seth.

I cringed when they walked out of sight into the woods and turned to Quil, "What did you do to him? Huh? What happened? Why did they take him into the woods? Is he with you and the cult?" I demanded, angrily.

Quil swallowed and bit his lip, "He'll explain everything. When I say everything, I mean it all, and he'll be back by 1st period. So just, wait. And give us all a chance, please. You know me Erin, I wouldn't give you bad advice."

I snorted, rolling my eyes. "Okay, whatever." I turned and Quil followed. I gave him a look and he just shrugged. He walked me to my locker than continued down the hall to his own, muttering a goodbye. I sighed, shaking my head, going to homeroom.

I tapped my pen on my desk, impatiently, the whole twenty minutes. I walked to math faster than normal, hoping Seth would be there. I paused and sighed, not seeing him when I entered the class. I sat and started doodling the moon when, ten minutes into class, someone burst into the room.

Looking up, startled, my eyes met Seth's chocolate brown ones. The flutter came back, warm and relieved for another thirty-five minutes in the same room with Seth. Why was he so late?

Mr. Coleman told Seth off while he walk to his seat, but I don't think Seth was even listening.

He reached his normal seat next to me, smiling at me. "Hey." He whispered.

I bit my lip while he sat, trying to kill the smile fighting to break free. I rolled my eyes, looking at my notebook, hoping he wouldn't notice my blush, "Pay attention, dork."

I don't think he looked at the teacher once the whole class. I fought to pay attention but I couldn't help but sneak a peek at Seth, or two, or ten. The bell rang and Seth looked away to grab his stuff then turned back to me. Before he could speak, I blurted out a question, "What is up with you?"

He smiled and shook his head; "Want to cut class the rest of the day with me?"

I just stared at him for a moment, then thought back to what Quil said. If I went with him, I might get answers, not to mention time with Seth after three weeks without him. I crossed my arms and nodded. "Okay."

Seth grinned, a slightly nervous glint in his eyes, and held his hand out. I looked at it, taking a deep breath, and unfolded my arms, grabbing it. Seth's touched sent warmth though my whole body, maybe because his fingers were fever hot, but he seemed fine. I shook my head; I'd ask later. As we walked, Seth's fingers laced though mine, fitting just right, nice and toasty on my naturally cold fingers. He stopped at our lockers and waited as I put away my books.

As soon as the metal door was shut, Seth's hand was back in mine, the electric feeling instantly returning. I followed him outside, past other kids heading off to class, and across the lawn and into the woods. There was no trail but Seth knew where to go, walking and walking till we came to a clearing. He stopped and turned to me.

My eyes slid to our hands and I lightly pulled mine back, instantly regretting it but too stubborn to turn back now. "Explain. Everything." I demanded.

Seth was stilling looking at my hand but shook his head, meeting my eyes. A light smile appeared on his face. "I don't know how to say it. I should have asked Sam or Jared how they explained."

I swallowed he was definitely with Sam. "So, we can't be friends anymore?" I whispered, biting the inside of my cheek hard to fight the tears and looking away.

"What? Of course we can still be friend, if that's what you want." He sounded almost desperate and I looked back at him.

"I don't want, not if it means living with lies." I told him, angrily. "Tell me the truth, the honest to god truth, and I promise, Seth, I will believe you. Just be honest with me." I told him, frowning.

Seth licked his lips and exhaled, "You know the legend of how the tribe began? The ones they tell at the bonfires, about the wolves?" He asked.

I nodded, slowly. Where was this going? Was he trying to change the subject?

"What if," Seth looked down, almost longingly at my hand, "They were true; that there really were men that turned into wolves? Can you imagine that?" He looked back up at me. I shrugged, crossing my arms over my chest, shivering slightly. Seth seemed to notice but looked away.

"What would you think of that?" He questioned, still not looking at me.

I took a deep breath, "I guess, I dunno, I guess that'd be kind of, " I searched for the right word, "Magical? It'd be magical, amazing even, but Seth those kind of things don't exist."

Seth shook his head and looked at me, "They do."

My heart jump-started and I gave Seth a look, "What are you saying?" I demanded, surprised it came out as strong as it did.

Seth stared into my eyes with this look of intense worry. "I'm saying, I'm a," He glanced at the ground, swallowed and looked back up, "Werewolf. Me, Sam, Jake, Embry, Quil, we're all werewolves."

His eyes search mine while I just stared at him. I knew Seth better then anyone and he wasn't lying. Swallowing, I uncrossing my arms, meeting his gaze and stepping forward, "Prove it."

Seth shook his head but grinned, "Stay here." He told me. I nodded, waving him away.

He turned and walked into the woods, in seconds I couldn't see him, but I stayed put, waiting. A few minutes later, I was rewarded for my patience.

A sandy colored horse-sized wolf, walked slowly into the clearing, head bowed. I gasped, eyes widening. The wolf's head snapped up and looked me into the eyes. The second blue met brown, any worries melted away. I relaxed and smiled a little, stepping forward, hand outstretched. Seth stepped close enough for me to touch and bowed his head again, differently this time. I reached out further and softly ran my fingers though the sandy fur. It was so soft and warm, I ran my fingers through it. "Oh my god." I breathed.

Seth looked up at me, his eyes questioning, a small whine coming from him. I shook my head, grinning, "No, don't worry. You're fine, I'm just amazed. You're a freaking wolf, dork." I told him. He barked out something close to a laugh and I smile even more. "Change back, I wanna talk."

The wolf spun away from me, retreating to the trees. Like before, I waited a couple minutes and Seth reappeared, hands in his pockets, eyes fixed on the ground. I laughed and he looked up at me, "What?" He asked, anxiously.

"Seth, that's incredible, undesirable. You're- You're magical and amazing and everything else." I blurted, walking forward, wanting closeness. I stopped arms length away from him. "You said the other's-the whole cult- they can do this too?" Seth nodded. "Why didn't Jake tell me?" I asked. Seth's smile was replaced by nervousness again.

"He wasn't allowed. Sam, the Alpha, told us we couldn't tell anyone that wasn't meant to know. What Alpha says, goes, whether we like it or not." Seth answered.

"No offense, I'm totally, completely okay with it, but why are you allowed to tell me?" I wondered, inching forward.

"Because, you're meant to know, and the Pack sees that now." He answered, vaguely.

"Why am I meant to know? Why did they just realize it?" I questioned, basking in Seth's body heat, inches from me.

"You know the story about imprinting? The wolf looks a girl in the eyes for the first time and he's ground to her? She's his soulmate and the center of his universe?" Seth asked, meeting my eyes, intently. I remember that story. It had been my favorite because the cold ones weren't in it and it was romantic, not scary. I nodded, easily, things slowly clicking into place. "Imprints are real too. Emily's Sam's, Kim's Jared's and-"

I cut him off. "I'm yours."

Seth smiled and bit and chuckled, nodding, "We don't have to be anything more than what we were. The wolf's job is to be anything for an imprint. A best friend, a protector, a brother, and a-"

Again, I cut him off, "A lover?" I asked, gazing into his eyes. It all clicked just then. The warm feeling, the fluttering, the curiosity! I felt stupid for not seeing it, so much right in front of my face. Seth wasn't only my best friend, he wasn't only my protector, or a type of brother, he was so much more. He was everything. I got on my tiptoes, wrapping my arms around him neck smelling his extraordinary scent. I tilted my head and finally, after 15 years of beating around the bush, our lips met.


	12. Like Running Through the Sprinkler

**I don't know anything but Erin. So, they kissed!**

**Erin's pov**

Kissing Seth was like running through the sprinkle when you were little. Like chasing bubbles around the driveway. Like reading the perfect ending to a beautiful story. Kissing him was so right and so astounding, an un-thought of brilliance known only to the two of us.

Seth's strong arms slowly snaked around my waist, pulling me closer. I smiled against his lips and he chuckled, sending shivers though me. Finally, after what seemed like way to short of a time, we pulled apart. Our foreheads touched together, our arms still wrapped around each other.

I looked to see Seth grinning at me, causing a giggle to bubble up and break free. I bit my lip and looked down, blushing, "You know, you're a pretty awesome kisser, dork."

Seth laughed, moving his arms so just his hands were placed on my hips, holding me close. I followed suit, moving so my hands were resting on his shoulders. "Not so bad yourself, 'Rin."

I smiled widely and looked away, shaking my head. "This is insane."

Seth nodded, chuckling, "Yeah, us, kissing. In my dreams." He admitted, shaking his head.

If this was a dream, I didn't want to wake up, but that was too corny to say out loud, but looking Seth in the eye I knew he was thinking the same thing. I pulled away, sliding one of my hands down to my hip, grabbing one of his off of it, lacing my fingers though his. "So, no more secrets, right? You're a werewolf, we're soulmates, that's it right?"

"Yeah, I think we covered it all." Seth said casually, nodding.

"Good. Now, what's next? We have all day." I reminded him.

"That we do…" He trailed, playing with my fingers.

I took a deep breath, "Why can only imprints know? I mean, I'm Jake's cousin, basically his sister, and I wasn't allowed to know?"

Seth shrugged, "Sam thinks it's best and he's Alpha, so what we think sometimes doesn't matter."

"Why do you keep saying stuff like that? What just because Sam's Alpha, he calls all the shoots?" I wondered, while Seth started walking, leading me somewhere, our hands still linked.

"There are these things called Alpha commands. Sometimes when Sam says something in the right way, we have to obey. It's not a choice, and if we try fight, it's like you lose the ability to do whatever that things is." Seth explained, like it was totally normal.

Anger flared up in me, "That's like taking freewill away. That's wrong. Sam shouldn't do that."

Seth shrugged, "He tries to avoid it, but at the same time, he has to do what's best the Pack."

"And what gives him that right, to decide what's best for," I faltered, "How many of you are there?"

"Eight."

"Seven other people?" I asked, finishing.

"It may sound bad, but Sam's a good guy. He's been really helpful. Without him, I'd probably still be stuck in wolf form." Seth said. The tone in his voice told me to drop it, so I did.

"Okay. Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry, Jake, Quil, You. That's only seven, who else?" I asked, curiously.

"Leah. She phased for the first time just before me." Seth explained. I nodded, not remembering ever hearing about girl shifters in the legends. I shrugged.

"So, besides me and Billy. Who else knows about the Pack?" I questioned.

"The other imprints, Emily and Kim, obviously. Then there's my mom and my dad knew too, Old Quil, Quil's grandpa. Oh, and Bella Swan, knows." Seth finished. I stopped, turned to face Seth.

"Bella? The same one Jake's been hung up on for years? Is she a…" I trailed off, looking at Seth.

"She's not an imprint. She's actually probably a mate. Jake just found a loophole in Sam's gag order." Seth explained.

"She ran off for a couple of days, just after your dad. Finding her boyfriend, I guess. Broke Jake's heart." I said, walking again.

"Her vampire boyfriend." Seth corrected.

I froze, looking at Seth, "Vampire? Bella Swan is dating a-a-a cold one?"

"Yeah, she's with a Cullen, they're vegetarian vampires, only feed on the blood of animals." Seth explained. "We have a treaty with them, remember? They can't touch La Push or anyone in it. Plus, the Pack's job is to protect the tribe from any not-so-Cullen vampires. You're safe."

I shook my head, "I'm not scared." I lied, "Who in their right mind falls in love with a Vampire?"

Seth shrugged, looking down. I realized how that may have sounded to him. Like anything magical was dangerous. I stepped forward, taking his face in my hands. "Then again, I guess I can't really judge her. Since," I bit my lip, calming myself. This is Seth, he won't push me away, he never had when it was up to him, "Since, I'm kind of falling for my werewolf best friend."

Seth grinned, placing his hands back on my hips. He leaned in close, "Erin, I-"

A howling wolf cut him off, sounding really close. He looked around, pulling away. "Pack needs me, come on." He grabbed my hand and easily picked me up, swinging me around, onto his back. He ran like carrying me was nothing, weaving though trees and branches.

He stopped, coming to a house I'd never seen before. "That's Emily's. Stay here, I'll be back soon." He set me down and started to walk away.

"Seth!" I yelled, grabbing his arm. "Be careful, whatever it is."

He nodded, "I'll always come back, I promise."

I nodded, letting him go. Letting go of his arm was one of the hardest things I've done. Not only did I want to just be with him, but also knowing he could possibly be running towards mortal peril, it felt like part of me broke off and went with him.

Seth ran into the trees and second later I heard another howl, just in front of me. Then the sound faded. I stood there for a while, looking into the trees.

"He'll be okay." A voice called from behind me. I turned to see a very pretty woman, he beauty tainted by three scars that ran down her face. "They always come back."

I nodded, stepping towards her. "You must be Emily, Sam's imprint."

"That's me. And you're Erin, right? The new wolf girl?" She asked.

I let out a single laugh and nodded, "I guess you could say, yeah."

"Welcome to the club." She joked, gesturing for me to follow her inside.

I did so, replying, "We should get t-shirts or something."

Emily laughed and I smiled. I may not be crazy about Sam but I think I could easily be friends with his imprint.


	13. Pathetic, Needy, Gold Digger Girlfriend

**I don't own anything but Erin.**

Emily's house was big. At first I thought it was weird because it was just her and Sam, then I remembered that the boys were probably here often and those are some big boys. This way the guys had personal space when they came over.

Emily sat me down at a kitchen island, squeezing my shoulders before going to the fridge and taking out five containers of chicken breasts. She smiled at me, "Lunch."

"Wow." I muttered, looking at the food. She noticed and nodded, looking exasperated.

"You wouldn't believe how much they eat, sweetie. The changing, running, and fighting works up an appetite." She took out a pan and poured oil in it, placing it on a burner, "Work on your cooking skills now. Wolf girl is a lifelong title."

I gulped, a lifetime of Seth running off to fight the unknown? I didn't really love the idea. Emily noticed my expression, "It's okay, I promise. Sam has always come back."

I gave her a forced smile and nodded. Emily watched me and sighed, "I better put you to work, get you mind off things. Get up and finish this chicken. I'll make rice."

Emily and I worked silently for a while before Emily tried for conversation. "So, is Seth your boyfriend? Or do you want to stay friends?"

I shrugged, "I don't know."

Emily stirred the rice, nodding. "I see."

"I told him I was falling for him." I admitted, biting my lip. Emily grinned, and looking over at me.

"So, I'd say if you're not in a relationship, you will be soon." We both turned out heads, hearing laughter outside. "Like right about now, soon." Emily finished, pushing me towards the door, taking over the chicken.

I tried not to run outside like some pathetic, needy, gold digger girlfriend. I tried but my legs wouldn't listen, rushing me onto the porch.

Paul Lahote and Jared Cameron were coming up the stairs, chuckling and shoving each other. I guess I expected them to give me dirty looks due to all the times I'd snapped at them and yelled over the past months. They just nodded in greeting, Jared even giving me a smile and pat on the shoulder as he passed.

Sam walked past me, nodding and smiling. I rolled my eyes. What? I'm not a saint! I'd spent months convinced Sam Uley was trying to personal torment me, it would take awhile before any friendship are built there, if ever.

I stumbled forward, seeing Embry, Jake, Quil, and Seth come out of the trees. Seth stepped on to the first step of the porch before my arms were around him, standing two steps above him and measuring at about the same height. I heard a growl from someone but ignored it, breathing in that fresh, woodsy scent that cling to Seth, like evergreens and rain.

Pulling away, my hand found Seth's and I pulled him up the rest of the steps, smiling. I turned to Embry, Quil, and Jake. Jake looked like he'd eaten something sour but Embry and Quil were rolling their eyes.

"So," Embry started, "Finally saw the light, Baby Erin?"

"I mean it only took you five years and an imprinting to realize Seth's been stuck on you forever." Quil added, rolling their eyes.

I stuck my tongue out, glaring playfully. Letting Seth's hand go, I moved forward and hugged Embry then Quil. "I missed you, dummies." I muttered, pulling away from Quil, keeping up my glare, tears building up behind me eyes.

Embry shrugged, "Lucky thing Seth imprinted, I missed you too."

"Same here." Quil muttered.

They turned to go into the house but I called after them, "Wait!" They both turned. "I'm sorry. For everything I said and did. None of what happened was your fault."

Quil shook his head, "Everyone made mistakes, not just you, Baby Erin."

I turned to Jake, who was glaring as Seth. I rolled my eyes. "Jacob Ephraim Black, you better wipe that glare off your face before I sick my werewolf buddies on you. Three to one is no good, Jakey."

Jacob looked away from Seth, looking at me. He just stared for a second, "Missed you, cuz."

I nodded. "Likewise."

Jake hugged me, squeezing me tight. I clutched his shoulders, remembering how up until about two months ago, Jacob had been my big brother and one of my best friends. It was nice being able to hug him again being angry was so exhausting. He pulled away and nodded, glaring at Seth before he walked inside.

I watched him, wondering why he was so bitter. I mean, Bella was back with her boyfriend, and that sucked, but what had Seth done? Maybe he was mad about Seth imprinting? I shook my head, wrapping an arm around Seth's waist. I was a big girl and I could be with whom I pleased, I thought, looking up into Seth's eyes. He seemed to read my expression and smiled, wrapping an arm around me, hooking a finger in one of my belt loops.

Seth and I ended up on the couch after lunch, me leaning against an arm, my feet in Seth's lap, talking about a bunch of different wolf things. Embry and Quil sat on a different couch, playing a video game and breaking in every now and then to correct Seth or to tease me.

Emily and Sam were talking in the kitchen in hushed tones. Jake sat on the floor next to me, staring at Embry and Quil's game like he couldn't even really see it. Jared had left with Paul, saying something about his history class?

"Okay, so, wait, Leah's the only girl to change, right?" I asked. Seth nodded. "So, what do you know about her? Can she imprint?"

"We have no clue." Seth told me. "Like you pointed out, there's no history to look at for answers."

I nodded and shook my head, "She must be in hell, with your dad and this," I gestured around, "and that." I gestured to the kitchen this time, talking about Sam. Seth frowned and nodded.

"She may be in hell, but she doesn't have to make us all suffer." Quil muttered, angrily. Embry and Jake nodded in agreement. I glared at them.

"Shut up! Leah's just having a hard time." I scolding them, adding affect by lightly smacking Jake's head. They'd already explained the don't-hit-to-hard thing so I made sure to barely tap him.

Jake snorted and shook his head. "You said she's in hells? Well, imagine being in her head then. You feel that pain. And it sucks."

"Her satanic attitude doesn't help at all either." Embry added.

"Not to forget the way she continuously brings up the fact that-" Quil stopped, glancing at Embry, who'd stiffened, then back at the TV, "That she's the fastest in the Pack, like it matters."

My eyebrows knit together as I watched Embry relax, shooting a zombie in the head. What was that? I looked at Seth who gave me a look that said, 'Later.' I gave a slight nod, going back to questions.


	14. We're Not That

**I don't own anything. But Erin. I do own her. Well, more she owns me but still.**

Seth volunteered to drive me home in Quil's car around the time school ended. He said Jared would probably bring his imprint, Kim, back to Emily's and he figured I'd had enough of meeting new people. I agreed and got into the car. No one commented on the fact that he only had a permit and I'm not even close to 18 to be able to drive with him. We drove about halfway there, getting to the cliffs used for diving on nice days, when I said, "Pull over, here."

Seth did as I told him, and asked "Why?"

"I wanna talk in private and I figure it'll be weird if we just sit in the car in front of my house." I told him as he parked. I got out, slamming the door shut. Seth followed suit, sitting with me, feet dangling off one of the highest cliffs.

"Is this about what Quil said?" Seth asked.

I cocked my head the side, "We'll start there. What's that story? What does Leah really keep saying?"

Seth sighed, "You know Embry's mom?"

I rolled my eyes, nodding, "Duh, of course, I know Tiffany."

Seth gave me a look and I smiled apologetically, making him laugh, "Well, she's from the Makah rez and showed up here 16-years-old and 5 months pregnant with Embry."

I nodded, "I remember her telling me that." Tiffany was always lecturing Embry on safe sex, not wanting him to deal with teen parenthood as well.

"Well, she always told Embry that his dad was just some guy from her rez that walked out."

I nodded, that was one of the things that Em and I found common ground on, the father's we never even met, not even being told their names.

"But, you see, the wolf gene only passes down in three bloodlines. The Uley bloodline, Sam's a direct descendant of that, the Ateara bloodline, Quil's family, and the Black bloodline, Jake and you. And basically, there's only three people in the whole world that could have fathered Embry." Seth explained, glancing at me. I looked up at the exact same time, out eyes meeting for a second, and then moving away.

"Who?" I asked, quietly, already figuring whom.

"Joshua Uley, Sam's dad, or Quil Ateara III, Quil's dad, or" Seth bit his lip, looking out at the waves with his eyebrows together, "Billy."

"So, Embry could be my cousin?" I asked, completely foreign to the idea.

Seth nodded.

"Why can't Embry just ask Tiffany?" I questioned.

"He did," Seth answered, "She gave him the same response as always and he can't say he knows she's lying because," Seth looked at me.

"She doesn't know about you guys." I finished, shaking my head. "That sucks for Em! And Leah keeps hanging it over his head?"

"Yeah, it's the weapon she uses when Embry gets her mad. She even called him a bastard to his face once." I flinched, knowing what it fault like to be called that. "I love Leah, but she's hard to deal with." I nodded, shifting closer and leaning my head on his shoulder.

"It'll be okay." I whispered, loving the warmth of him against my cheek.

"That it will. What else did you want to talk about?" Seth asked, wrapping his arm around my shoulder, holding me where I was.

I turned my head, resting his on Seth's shoulder while he looked at me, "What is this?"

"What's what?" Seth asked, confusion clear on his face. I rolled my eyes.

"This," I gestured between us. "Us. What are we? Imprintee and Wolf? Best friends? Boyfriend and girlfriend? What?"

Seth blushed a little, nodding. "What do you want to be?"

I shrugged, "I want to know what you want."

"Whatever you want." Seth answered. I rolled my eyes and got up, pushing his arm off me. Seth looked surprise, jumping up and grabbing my wrist, "What?"

I gave him a look, "'Whatever you want'? Seriously? That's cheesy romantic comedy crap, don't do that. I'm not taking that, we're not that! I'm asking as Erin, your best friend who knows you better than anyone, not _Erin_," I emphases my own name, "the imprint you have to make happy no matter what. So, please, some outspoken honesty would be nice."

Seth smiled a little, shaking his head, "You're so…you."

"Thanks?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"I do want to make you happy. But, if you're asking what'll make me happy, the answer would be," He moved forward, tucking a bit of my hair behind me ear, "being able to call mine in front everybody, knowing I don't have to risk sharing you with anyone."

I fought a smile and shook my head, "I've always been your's, dork. I don't want to be anyone else's, ever." I bit my lip, pulling my arm away from Seth, crossing it with me other, "But if our relationship is only you trying to make me happy, then that's not what I want. I want to be able to love you back, without needing anything in return, that same way you can love me. You have to let me make you happy too, sometimes. A one sided relationship just sounds like a trainwreck."

Seth was smiling, looking at the ground, nodding his head just bit. "You, Erin Black, would be the only girl in the universe to ask a guy _not_ to put her first."

I grinned, laughing, "I didn't say that. I said you have to let me put you first sometimes, too. Because you're everything and you deserve so much and I'm already not good enough, so we need to try to even it out a little."

Seth looked up, confused, "You're not good enough? That's very backwards."

I rolled my eyes, "Not trying to go back to the cheesy romantic comedy crap but can I just say, shut up and kiss me."

Seth grinned and pulled my close, leaning down and touching his lips to mine. A sparkle ran though me at the touch of his lip. I slid my arms around his neck, kissing his back, hard. After a minute, we broke apart, noses still touching. "I love you, 'Rin"

I smiled, still a little breathless, "I love you too, dork."

I pulled away and grabbed Seth's hand. "Come on, you get to tell Billy you took his favorite niece's lip virginity before you even had the decency to ask her on a proper date. I'm still waiting to be asked, by the way."

Seth laughed, following me to the car. He twirled me around before I could open my door, his face centimeters from mine. "Will you go out on a proper date with me? And be my girlfriend?"

I pecked his lips and moved away, shrugging, "I'll think about it."

As I got in the car, I heard Seth mutter something like 'She's gonna kill me.'. I giggled and shut the door, reaching over and honking the horn to get Seth to hurry up.

**I just felt like Seth and Erin's relationship was becoming a bit cliche, so Erin fought back :) Hope you enjoyed.**


	15. Best Date Ever

**I don't own anything but Erin. Thank you for the reviews, I love them!**

Two days later, Seth was taking me on our first date after school. I was excited but also weary, I mean, I've never been on a date. Seth was my first kiss and the first boy I'd ever been interested in before, so of course he'd be the first boy to take me out.

We both pointed out the fact that we were basically doing what we always do, just with new titles. The new title thing was awesome. When I'd gone back to school a girl in my English class had asked if Seth Clearwater was my boyfriend and I had been able to say yes. I think her name was Lyssa or something like that.

Lunch was the best part of the day. The Pack all sat together with the two imprints still in school so I got to hang out with Embry, Quil, and Jacob too. It was at lunch that I properly met Kim Daniels, Jared's imprint.

"_Hey, Erin, you know the guys, and that's Kim, Jared's imprint." I smiled at her and waved, sitting next to Seth. She gave a shy smile. I gazed at her for a second then gasped._

"_I know you! We ran into each other that one time, right?" I asked. She laughed a little and nodded._

"_Yeah, that was me." She nodded and I smiled at her._

I glanced to my side and shared a grin with Kim, my newest friend. She was two years older, in Jared's grade and yet still liked walking in the halls with me. Seth and the boys were out for the day, tracking some red head vampire, so Kim's company was very welcoming.

"So, are you excited for your date?" She asked, her eye wide behind her reading glasses that she must have forgotten to take off.

"Yeah, nervous, too, but that's normal for a first date." I answered, nodding.

Kim nodded, her long black hair flopping around in her ponytail. "I still get nervous when Jared takes me out, but that's probably just my personality.

I nodded, "You are jumpy, like a little rabbit." She blushed as we reached the front doors. I looked around, "I see Seth, talk to you tomorrow."

Kim smiled and nodded, "Definatly." I hugged her and run to Seth, where he was standing be his mom's minivan.

"You're taking me on a date in a minivan?" I asked, slowing when I was closer to him. "I feel like a princess."

Seth laughed, walking to meet me, wrapped his arms around my waist and pecking my lips, "Shut up, you know that's the best freaking van in La Push."

I smiled and nodded, "I do know this. You find anything out in the woods?"

"Nah, just tracks." He shrugged, pulling away, taking my bag. "We'll find her."

I nodded, getting in the van.

Seth drove us past the beach to the closest thing to a tourist section La Push had and helped me out, opening my car door and everything.

I looked to see where we were and gasped, flinging my arms around Seth's neck, "I love you!" I squealed, hoping up and down. He laughed and pulled me away, turning me around.

"Come on, 'Rin" He lead me into Miss. Lahote's bookstore. I grinned, jumping up and down. When we went inside, Paul's grandmother was behind the counter, smiling.

"Hey, sweetie." She greeted me and turned to Seth, "The back room's ready whenever you are."

I gave Seth a look but he just shook his head, grinning. We browsed for a while and Seth bought me a Stephan King book. We were at the check out still when Seth passed me the bag and nodded at Miss. Lahote, "Now, please."

She smiled and handing him a key, "Have fun, but not too much."

Seth laughed and nodded while I blushed, raising my eyebrows to the elderly woman. She shook her head, "A real keeper you got there." Then she gestured for me to follow Seth. I did.

He stopped at the back room door, putting the key in the lock and smiling at me. I raised an eyebrow, "What did you do?" I asked, pointing to the door.

Seth opened it and walked in. I stayed where I was, glaring at him. He turned around and grabbed my hands. "Please, let you be first this time." He asked, tugging my forward slightly.

I rolled my eyes and stepped into the room, looking around. I gasped, a huge smile spreading across my face as I turned back to my boyfriend, "How?" I managed.

He grinned, "I had to beg Paul on two knees."

A projector was on, showing Seth's Netflix page. Doctor Who's page was on the screen too. Seth walked over to a laptop on the desk. "Which episode?"

I laughed, breathlessly and shook my head, "I really love you."

"That isn't on here." He said frowning.

I rolled my eyes and shook me head. "New Earth."

He clicked it and smiled at me as I wrapped me arms around him. "You are the best boyfriend. Ever." I whispered, kissing him as the show started.

I laughed, getting out of the van, running to the front door. Seth chuckled, following closely behind me, his hand rested on my lower back. I opened the door and went in. "Billy! I'm home!"

I stopped, not because my legs stopped but because Seth had slid his finger into my belt loop and he was holding me back. "Wait," He whispered, letting me go, walking into the house some more.

"Seth? What is it?" I asked, reaching out and touching his arms.

Seth looked around and sighed, turning back to me, shrugging. "No ones home, but there's a weird scent. It's human, I know that, but it's not you, Billy, or Jake."

I raised an eyebrow, a chill running down my spin, "You're sure no one's here?"

Seth nodded, "I can only hear our heartbeats, just us." He assured me.

I shook my head, grabbing one of his hands between both of mine. "The superhuman smelling and hearing are going to take some work to get used to." I leaned against the living room doorway, pulling him towards me.

Seth grinned and nodded, leaning in closer, "Oh really?"

I giggled and nodded, "Yeah, really."

Then his lips were on mine, I rested a hand on his shoulder, my other hand intertwining with his. God, I'm never going to get enough of this kissing stuff. Well, I'll never get enough of Seth as a whole.

The front door swung open and we both gasped, jumping apart. I looked Billy roll in. Then I noticed the woman behind him. Seth was next to me in a second, his hand on my back again. I glanced at him then back at Billy, smiling. "Hey Uncle Billy, who's…"I trailed off, looking the woman.

She had brown hair that curled to her chest and dark brown eyes, like Billy's. It looked like she'd once been pretty but was now too tired to even try. She seemed oddly familiar. My eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"My own daughter doesn't recognize me? Figures. I wouldn't know you if it weren't the eyes. The only thing I ever gave you." Emmie Black said, crossing her arms over her chest the exact same time I did.


	16. It Doesn't Change Anything

**I own nothing, but Erin. So, some shit is about to hit the fan, so be prepared. **

"My eyes are blue." I said, looking at the brown in hers. She snorted.

"No shit, kid. I mean the shape, the almond look, you got it from me." She looked closer, grabbing a lock of her hair, she held it up and laughed, "Damn, you're hair lightened up, last I saw you, it was raven dark, like your daddy's."

I shook my head, trying to think clearly, "What are you doing here?"

Emmie shrugged, "I was bored, heard about Harry, your dad right?" She asked, looking at Seth, he nodded. " And I thought 'what the hell, it's been a while.'"

"Nine and a half years." I snapped, narrowing my eyes.

She rolled her eyes, "I knew that, I can do math too, honey."

I glared and she only scoffed, turning to Billy. "Where's my favorite nephew?"

Billy swallowed, nodding to Seth, who put an arm around my waist, "Jacob's out with his friends. He'll be home really soon."

Speak of the devil and he shall appear, I thought as the front door opened. Embry, Quil, and Jake filed in, laughing, stopping short at the sight in front of them.

Jake looked my mother over, eyes widening, "Aunt Emmie?"

Emmie grinned, "Hello, Jacob." She looked at Quil and smiled, switching to Embry and stopping. "You Tiffany's son?"

Embry's eyebrows came together, "Um, yeah."

She nodded, "You look more like him. Your momma loved your daddy. Her only problem was the fact that he liked me better."

"My dad?" Embry asked, confused. "You know my father?"

Emmie scoffed, "Oh, honey, I _know_ your dad."

I shifted, uneasily. What the hell did that mean? Emmie had some fling with whoever was Embry's father? Gross!

Emmie looked between Embry and me and smiled, shaking her head. "My, my, my, you two are adorable."

Confusion took over my expression, "What are you talking about?"

Emmie laughed, shrugging, "Nothing, nothing, just thinking."

"About?" I demanded, glaring at her.

Emmie rolled her eyes once again, "Wipe that glare off your face, Erin Avery Black, or I'll beat your ass. I brought you into this world, I'll take you out."

I rolled my eyes this time. Quil and Seth were looking freaked out, watching Emmie and me like a tennis match. Jake was having a silent conversation with Billy and Embry looked like he was trying to put a puzzle together. "Sorry, _mother._ I was just wondering what you meant by your comment."

Emmie grinned, "You got attitude, baby girl. I like that, maybe I did contribute more to you that just the eyes after all. I meant the fact that you and Mr. Call here are adorably clueless. Well, maybe not Mr. Call."

I raised an eyebrow, "Care to clue me in?"

Emmie shrugged, "Why not? Embry hasn't figured it out yet so I still get to shock y'all." She looked between Embry and I, "You're daddy's Joshua Uley, Embry. I don't think Tiffany told anyone but me that, she was only trying to warn me. Messing around with Josh is setting yourself up for failure, but," She shrugged, "I didn't listen, I never do. Then again, if I had, Erin wouldn't exist." She looked at me, "He's your dad, too."

My stomach dropped, shock running through my system. We shared a father? I was Embry's half-sister? Holy shit, I'm _Sam's_ half sister! I looked at Embry the same time he looked at me. My eyes ran over him, looking for new things. I gasped, putting a hand on my nose. Embry had the same. Then I noticed his ears and touched mine with my free hand, we shared those too. I turned back to Emmie, "You're lying."

Emmie snorted, "Yeah okay, you caught me. Serious, Erin? You obviously see I'm not for yourself." She turned to Billy. "I think I'll head to my motel for the night. Bye, all."

I was on the couch, Seth sitting behind me, gently rubbing my back. Embry was in front of me, Quil and Jake watching from the side. Billy had gone to bed two hours ago. Embry spoke, "So, you're my sister."

I shrugged, "I guess."

Embry shook his head, "I was just getting used to the idea of a half-brother, but a sister? And it being you?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I know. I never thought of the fact that I could have siblings, and now I have two half-brothers, and I hate one of them, it's weird."

Quil piped up, "I just can't believe we didn't see it. I mean, Embry looks like Sam and you all three have the same nose. It was kind of obvious."

I nodded, tensing up again. Seth leaned forward, wrapping his arms around me; I laid my head back on his chest. Jacob growled and Embry watched, looking confused. "If I'm your brother, shouldn't he bug me?"

I rolled my eyes at him, "I don't think protectiveness is in blood. Jake sees himself as my brother, so he plays the part. You're just my friend and therefore, that's how you react, as a friend."

Embry nodded, swallowing. "Shit, we have to tell Sam."

"Why? It doesn't change anything." I shrugged, "Embry's my friend, not my brother, and Sam's an ass, not my big brother. Blood doesn't make it that way, or I'd be calling Emmie mommy right now, not manipulative bitch."

The boys laughed before everyone went silent again. Embry broke the silence, "You're right, Baby Erin. This doesn't change anything. But it doesn't matter anyway, Sam will know the next time any of us phase."

"Oh yeah, werewolf mind reading." I remembered. Seth kissed my temple.

"It's not reading minds, 'Rin."

"Whatever, it's something like that." I got up, pulling away from Seth and leaning down to peck his lips, "I'm tired and I have school tomorrow. Night, boys." I muttered.

"Night. I love you." Seth said, pecking my lips again.

"Night, Baby Erin." Quil said, hugging me.

"Good night." Embry said, giving me an awkward pat on the back. I rolled my eyes and wrapped my arms around him.

"It doesn't change anything, remember, dummy?" I said, pulling away.

I hugged Jake and run upstairs, to bed.

**So, maybe it's cheesy but I loved the idea of having this twist in here. Sorry if you don't like Erin's new big brothers.**


	17. I Love These Boys

**I own nothing but Erin. I don't even own Emmie, she is actually Billy's sister from the Black family tree.**

The next day, when my alarm went off, I was faced with the most horrifying sight imaginable. My mother's face inches from my own.

I let out a yelp and moved back, smacking my head on the wall, hard. Emmie only laughed, "Smooth, honey. Your boy toy is in the kitchen, waiting to drive you to school. Your brother is there too."

"Embry isn't my brother." I growled, getting up.

Emmie shook her head, "Sure he's not." And then she left in a flash.

I shook my head, getting dressed quickly. I picked out jeans with boots and a blue t-shirts. It was simple and pretty cute, plus I've noticed Seth likes me in boots.

Leaving my room, I found the boys arguing over who got the most cereal, trying to snatch the boxes out of each others hands. Seth ducked under Jacob's outstretched arm and wrapped an arm around my waist, pouring Lucky Charms in his mouth. Embry was tossing cheerios at Quil and Jake in between the handfuls heading to his mouth. The other two were unfazed but the cereal hitting them in the face, fiercely fighting over Cinnamon Toast Crunch.

"My dad's the one who _paid_ for this cereal, back off Ateara!"

"Oh so, it's the sacred Black family cereal? I don't think so!"

"Jake! Jake! Try to catch this one! Jake, that sucked! Quil! Your turn!"

"Good morning, did you sleep well?"

I turned away from the three older boys and faced my boyfriend to answer his question, "No nightmares, so it was okay." I nodded, smiling.

"Baby Erin! Catch!" Embry yelled. I turned just in time to catch the cheerio in my mouth. "OHHH! What now?" Embry exclaimed, grinning at me. Oh god, we have the same smile.

I grinned back, turning to Seth and pecking his lips, "We should leave so were not late."

He nodded and held a finger up, looking over my head, "GUYS! CAR NOW! WE HAVE TO GO!"

Seth took my hand and grabbed my bag off the kitchen chair, pulling me toward the front door. Over my shoulder, I heard Quil yell that he'd won and Jake snap for Quil to go to hell. I just rolled my eyes.

Quil climbed in the backseat with Seth and I so I ended up packed between two feverish werewolves. I love my life! (Just kidding, folks, it's sarcastic)

When we got school, I waved over to Kim across the parking lot. She waved back and grabbed Jared's hand, pulling him over to us. We both let our boyfriends go and hugged. "Hey!"

"Hey! How are you?" She asked, her eyes flickering to Embry for just a second.

I rolled my eyes, "How am I taking the fact that Em and Sammy are my big bro, you mean?"

Kim blushed and started shaking her head frantically but I just smiled and cut her off, "It's fine, Kimmy. I'm not going to cry over my daddy issues in the school parking lot."

She laughed and nodded, linking our arms. We started towards the school, chatting about our books, while Seth and Jared followed dutifully. I liked having a friend besides Seth. I mean being friends with your boyfriend is key but having him as your only best friend probably isn't healthy. Plus, Kim and I have a lot of common ground in our reading lists.

Kim and I parted ways at our lockers, my hand slipping back into Seth's. I smiled, watching as Jared put an arm around her, sliding his hand into her back jean pocket while she hugged him around his waist, resting her head on him. Their story was so sweet it drove me crazy.

Homeroom was boring, no pack members besides Seth were freshmen and Kim and Emily were the only other imprints, both older than me.

Math, the one class I really need to pay attention in, is the one of the classes where pay attention is _not_ an option. Seth is literally less then two feet away from me the whole time and it drives my nuts. I told Seth he had to be a good boy and pay attention to the teacher, _not_ me and while he did, I still stole my little glances. I'm so failing Algebra I.

English was easy and fun, because the teacher was having us read a part of our book each night then he'd show us that part of the movie in class. It was horrifying how messed up the movie was, but that's Hollywood.

I cherished history, and it was more common ground for Kim and me. She loved history and swore it wasn't because that was her only class besides lunch with Jared.

Then it was Lunch, my favorite time of the day. I laughed, coming up to the table with Kim. Jared and Seth were cracking up, watching as Paul, who was sitting on the tabletop, belted out the chorus of 'Stacy's Mom' by Fountains of Wayne. Embry was chuckling, eyeing a girl across the cafeteria, while Quil and Jacob were still bickering over the cereal from this morning. God, I love these boys.

I walked over to Seth, kissing him quickly and sitting next to him. I laid back as his arm wrapped around the back of my chair. Kim just sat next to Jared, kissing his cheek. I lightly hit Paul's leg, "Get off the table! Teacher's are gonna get mad."

Paul rolled his eyes, hoping down and sitting between Embry and Jared.

Embry looked over at me, "Hey, do you know her?"

He pointed to the girl, a blush spreading across his face. I looked at her then my head, "No clue. Kimmy, do you know that girl?" I asked, show who I was talking about.

Kim looked and nodded, "Her name's Lyssa. She's a terrible gossip and she's a junior, Embry."

Paul patted Embry's shoulders, "Sorry, but older women are not your type, Dude."

"Did you imprint?" Kim gasped, looking a little horrified.

"What? No! She's just pretty." Embry shrugged, looking at the table, "She's only a year older, Lahote. Bella Swan's older than her."

Jacob growled at Bella's name and glared at Embry. I threw a chip at him, "Jake, leave BreeBree alone."

Paul leaned in, looking at me, while my half-brother frowned at his new nickname. "Speaking of older women and Embry, on a scale of one to ten, how hot is your mother, Erin?"

I glared at him, throwing another chip. "Not that it's your business, but she looks kinda like an older me with brown eyes. But she's also a fiery bitch from the darkest depths of hell, so keep your distance."

Paul grinned, "I like 'em hot as hell, 'Rinny."

"She'll rip you apart," I said, shrugging, "And, I guess she likes men about six years older then her. Example A, my married-with-a-kid father."

Paul frowned and nodded, "Plus doing an imprint's mom is probably immoral, right?"

I glared, "Right." I said in a sarcastic monotone that made Paul laugh. I might have hit him if it weren't for the whole 'you'll break your hand' thing. That and Seth had pressed his lip to my temple, lightly rubbing my arm.

I wish Paul's imprint luck, she's gonna need it where ever she is now.

**This was kind of a filler but I figured you guys needed a break from plot development for a second. Plus, sometimes, you just have to let the Pack be the Pack. **


	18. Diabolical Wench With A Low Self Esteem

**I own nothing but Erin. **

When I got home, kissing Seth goodbye so he could patrol, Emmie was sitting on the couch, PEOPLE magazine open in her hands. She glanced up at me, like I was interrupting something important, before sighing and going back to her magazine. Oh, I'm so sorry to stop you from reading about Jelena's breakup for two milliseconds, mommy!

I started towards my room, "Wait!"  
I stopped and turned to Emmie, "What?"

She raised her eyebrows, "Don't you have anything to say to your beautiful mother?"

"Yeah, " I started, "Where's Uncle Billy?"

Emmie glared, "Out. _Chief Swan_ took him fishing."

I cringed at the way she purred Charlie's name. It was gross. "Damn, I was hoping there was at least one decent human being in this house besides me." I muttered, snapping my fingers.

"Being decent isn't very fun, honey. Be thankful, you wouldn't be here if I wasn't such a slut." Emmie said, turning the page of her magazine, "Oh, _those_ are fake."

Rolling my eyes, I went to my room, slamming the door shut. Who long was that bitch going to be in town? In all my memories she would've hit the road by now, normally only visiting for about an hour. Now, I fully understood what Aunt Sarah had been asking by begging Uncle Billy to help Emmie out, she'd basically requested for the devil to stay in her home and care for it's spawn, aka me.

_Wow,_ I thought, _I have such _high_ self-esteem, calling myself devil spawn._ I took a book off my shelf and started reading, trying to get my mind off of the she-witch in my living room.

The book had just started to pick up when my bedroom door swung open. Emmie pranced in, a self-centered smile on her face, "Some little girl is looking for you. I let her in."

I got up and pushed past Emmie, going to see who she meant. I didn't know any little girls. Well, Aunt Connie's daughter, June, maybe but June was only one, she wouldn't be here alone. Sitting in the living room was no little girl, just Kim, looking very nervous.

She jumped up, seeing me. "Your mother let me in. I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to come over to my house. My brother's in town and I want you to meet him."

I heard Emmie snort behind me, whispering, "Oh please."

I glared at her before looking back at Kim, smiling, "Sounds fun. Is Jared coming over too?" I asked, grabbing my coat.

Kim nodded and gave me a thankful smile that I returned.

"Erin!" I turned to Emmie.

"What?" I snapped, glaring.

"Be care-" Emmie stopped, looking Kim over, "Never mind, she's about as threatening as safety scissors. Maybe I should actually tell you to be more risky."

I glared, "Shut up, Emmie. Come on, Kimmy."

"Oh my god! Kimberly Daniels?" Emmie asked. Kim blushed and nodded. Emmie shook her head, "You're mom was a grade A bitch in high school. I see she didn't pass it on, though you seem about as uppity as her."

Kim looked ready to cry so I put an arm around her, pulling her to the door, yelling over my shoulder, "Wow, get a life, Emmie. Making fun of high schoolers is just sad, _honey_."

Once we were outside, I got into Kim's Honda civic. Kim looked better while she started the car and pulled away. "No offense, you're nothing like her, but your mother isn't the most pleasant person, Erin." Kim mumbled.

I laughed, "That's the understatement of the year, Kimmy. My mother is a-" Kim cut me off.

"Diabolical wench with a low self esteem?" Kim asked. I gaped at her. Kim is the most polite, sweet, reserved person I've even meet, pride filled me at her words. I ended up grinning.

"God, you are my best friend, Kimmy. I swear to god, I love you more then Seth right now." I exclaimed.

Kim laughed, "I better keep that to myself or I'll have a jealous werewolf all over my ass."

"Don't you already?" I asked, teasingly. Kim smiled, glancing over at me.

"Yeah, but I love that jealous werewolf, adding yours would be a bit much." She said, pulling into a driveway. Kim's house was small, but bigger than my own home. There were two floors and flower vines going up one side. The lights were on and there were cars in the driveway, including Jared's Chevy.

"Jared's already here?" I asked, getting out.

Kim nodded, rolling her eyes, "My mom is in love with him. She begged for me to call him over before I left to get you. Nick's not here yet, so I figured it would be fine."

"Nick?" I asked, walking up to the house with her.

"My older brother." She answered, opening the door and going inside, me on her heels. "Mom! I got Erin!"

A woman came running out of the kitchen with Jared behind her, smiling. She was unbelievably naturally pretty and looked almost identical to her daughter. She didn't look very old, but I remembered Kim mentioning her brother had been a high school baby, like Embry and me.

Mrs. Daniels had long black hair, like Kim, and friendly brown eyes, glowing with kindness, just like Kim. "Hello, dear! Kim Cam had told me so much about you! Your Seth Clearwater's girlfriend?"

I nodded, shaking her hand, "Um yeah, I'm Erin Black. It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Daniels."

"My mother-in-law's Mrs. Daniels and she's a bitch." Kim hissed a 'mom!', which her mother ignored, "Call me Amanda."

"Nice to meet you, Amanda." I grinned. I looked over her shoulder and waved, "Hey Jared!"

Jared raised his hand in greeting, "Hey Erin."

Kim pushed past her mom, hugging Jared tightly. I pang ran through me, which I tried to ignore. Missing Seth was worse now. Everything reminds me of him, which means I can never really completely get him off my mind. It's fine when he's right next to me, holding my hand, but it sucks when he's miles away doing god knows what.

I helped Amanda finish dinner while Jared and Kim caught up on the fifteen minutes they'd been apart. I really hope Seth and I aren't as cliché as those two. Amanda asked me the average questions, 'how old are you?', 'your only a freshman?', 'do you like the reservation high school?'. I asked them all, normally not the center of attention but I think Amanda was trying to give Kim and Jared privacy.

Suddenly, the front door swung open and a deep, male voice yelled, "Mandy, I'm home!"

Amanda rolled her eyes, saying to me, "My son, Nicholas." Then yelled, "In the kitchen, Nicky!"

A guy came into the kitchen, to be immediately attacked by one of Kim's hugs. I probably would've even said he was cute but he wasn't quiet tall enough for my tastes. "Hello, Kim Cam, nice to see you too." He said, gently pushing his sister away. His eyes locked onto Jared.

"Nick, this is my friend, Erin." Kim tried to get his attention away from her boyfriend. Nick glanced at me, nodding, then snapped back to Jared. "and that's Jared." Kim finished in a mutter.

"Nicholas Daniels." Nick reached a hand out. Jared jumped to his feet, towering over Nick slightly.

"Jared Cameron." They shook hands.

Nick rolled his eyes, "Oh yeah, I know _all_ about Jared Cameron. Why do you think we call Kim 'Kim _Cam_'?"

Jared grinned at his blushing girlfriend, "Nice to meet you, then."

Nick glared for a second then laughed, grinning. "When's dinner, Mandy? I'm starving!"

Amanda smiled, "Soon, you pig."

Dinner at Kim's was fun. Her brother seemed to be okay with, maybe even like, Jared, which thrilled Kim. Her mother was always doting, whether it was over Kim, Nick, Jared or me, I sometimes couldn't tell but that was okay. Jared was overly polite but couldn't stop himself from clutching Kim's hand in his own. Kim was quiet, as usual but fought to keep me in conversations.

Jared offered to drive me home afterwards, promising that it was on his way home. I left with him after hugging Kim goodbye. As we walked to his truck I spoke, "Thanks, for driving me. I mean, I was bit unpleasant to you before."

Jared shrugged, unlocking my door then going around to the other side, "You're an imprint, which means we all care about you no matter what. Plus," He started the truck as I slammed my door shut, "You make Kim happy, which means you are okay in my book."

I smiled at him. "Kim, she," I looked away, shaking my head, "She really loves you. It's adorable."

Jared laughed, nodding, "She claims she clicked with me long before I imprinted."

"Clicked?" I asked, eyebrows raised.

"It's this thing Kim believes." Jared rolled his eyes, "Like human imprinting but she calls it clicking."

I laughed, "Sounds like Kimmy."

Jared nodded then cleared his throat, "You know, it's the same with Seth and you. I can see right into his head and I'm not lying when I say you're the best thing that ever happened to him."

I smiled, looking over at Jared, "I know. He never stops telling me."

Jared rolled his eyes, "Yeah, but his head was all dark and sad when he first phased. His dad had just died; his sister was making everything harder and a lot of other stuff. Then, he saw you. It was like you flipped some light switch in him. He's better with you." Jared finished, pulling into my driveway. "And he's here."

I looked out of the windshield, smiling at my boyfriend, sitting shirtless on my porch steps. "Thanks for the ride, Jared. See you tomorrow."

Jared said a goodbye and drove away while I walked over to Seth. He looked up, tiredly. "Hey, 'Rin."

I rolled my eyes, leaning down, kissing him fiercely, "I love you."

Seth grinned, any sleepiness completely gone. "I love you, too." He got up, "Want to go in?" he asked.

I shook my head, sitting on the step, gesturing for him to sit again. He did. "That bitch is inside. Let's just stay here for a while."

And we did. By the time we went inside, my lips were almost chapped, and not from the cold, oh no, but from the incredibly pleasant warmth.

**Nice long chapter. I'm kind of trying to get you to read the Click of Imprinting with this. It's all cute Kim/Jared moments. Plus, I love writing Emmie, the bitch.**


	19. Isabella Swan

**I own nothing but Erin**

"I don't want to go!" I said, pleadingly.

Seth rolled his eyes, "I love you, Erin, and I'll do anything for you, but come on! You'd choose spending the night with your witch mom, over going to the bonfire and seeing Sam for the first time since you found out he's your brother?"

"Half-brother." I hissed, glaring. "And yeah, I guess so."

"Emily'll be there," He added, eyebrows raised. "And Kim. I think Bella Swan's even coming."

"Bella?" I hadn't really talked to her in months. She's once been a pretty good friend of mine. Plus, I grew up with her and I knew she'd be graduating soon and I'd heard that meant she wouldn't be human much longer. I huffed and got up off the porch step, getting in Sue's minivan and slamming the door.

Seth laughed and shook his head, getting in. He started the van and leaned over, kissing my cheek, "Thank you, I love you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I grumbled, but couldn't stop my little smile.

"You don't have to tell Emmie your going?" Seth asked, pulling out.

I gave him a look, "Billy's my legal guardian, remember? Emmie is just some person who happens to share half of my genetic code with me."

"Right," Seth nodded and sighed, "It's just weird for me. I mean, I guess I've always thought of you as Billy and Sarah's daughter. You look a bit like Billy and you're as nice as Sarah, most of the time. Then Emmie comes to town for the first time since we were six."

"So?" I asked, looking over at him, "Sarah and Billy will always be more like my parents then Emmie and Joshua."

Seth nodded, "I know that, it's just, seeing someone, Emmie, is weird. You do have the same eye shape like she talks about and the same hair and laugh; you both cross your arms over your chests and roll your eyes the same way, it's just weird. Not to mention, that I suddenly see all these similarities between you and Sam and Embry, which is even weirder."

I huffed, "It's always nice when your boyfriend basically calls you a freak show."

"Erin, don't do that," Seth complained, pulling up to the beach.

"Do what?" I snapped, looking over at him.

Seth sighed, "You know that's not what I was saying. You ask for honesty, but it kind of seems like you only like it when it does something for you."

I gaped, "That's not true! I can't believe you just said that."

I got out of the car, slamming the door hard. Seth was next to me in a second. "See? I guess honesty isn't the best policy after all."

"You want some honesty, Seth? Fine, okay, I'll be honest! You're a coward, if you hadn't imprinted on me, we'd never have gotten together. I'm too stubborn and you're too scared." I yelled, shoving him away.

We were silent as we walked up to the fire and I took a deep breath, going over to Kim. She gave me a sympathetic smile and held her arms out. I hugged her and smiled a little. I glanced around to find Seth. He was sitting on a log next to his sister, glaring at the fire.

I frowned, my chest tightening. I really don't like this fighting stuff. This was probably our first actual fight and not being able to go over and hug him almost hurt. I shook my head, finding Emily over by the food table. "Hey, Em."

Emily turned around and smiled, "Hey, Erin. You okay?"

I shrugged, "I just realized, little too late, I don't like fighting with Seth. Kind of sucks."

Emily nodded, "Yeah, I'm proud of him though. He's mad, but he hasn't run off to phase yet, that's very impressive."

"Yeah," I glanced at him, "It is. So, where's Sam? I have to get this 'we're siblings' thing out of the way."

"They're down by the water. They were waiting for you." Emily nodded and I saw to dark figures by the waves.

"They?" I asked, already knowing.

"Embry and Sam." Emily confirmed. I sighed and nodded, waving to her before I went down tot the water.

Embry looked over at me and grinned, "Do I have to kick Clearwater's ass or are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I said, honestly. Seth and I would make up, probably before Bella and Jake showed up.

"Good," Sam entered the conversation. I looked at him and swallowed, nodding a little. "So, how do you guys want to handle this?"

"Embry and I have handled it. Blood doesn't change anything. You're my half brothers, I've got your backs, and I figure you both have mine." I said, shrugging.

Embry nodded and Sam said, "Of course, you're the closest thing I've had to siblings. It's weird, being an only child for 20-"

"16-"

"15-"

"Years and now we have half siblings." Sam ended.

I nodded, "I get that."

"Same here." Embry said.

"Well, I think Jacob just got here, so we better go back." Sam said. I nodded and turned to Embry.

"Piggyback ride?" I asked and he rolled his eyes smiling. I laughed when he crouched and let me climb on. Embry has always given me piggyback rides when I asked, mostly just when we're little but oh well. I laughed and jump off him, running over to Seth. "I'm sorry."

Seth looked up at me, frowning, "Me too. I said stupid things."

"I said worse." I countered, sitting next to him. Seth leaned over and kissed my forehead.

"I can take it." Seth said, wrapping an arm around me. I smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

I saw Bella and Jacob coming over and jumped up, "Bella!"

Embry got up too, "Hey, vampire girl!"

Quil jumped up and high fived her, kissing her cheek.

She looked away from Jacob and smiled, walking over to me, "Hey, Erin. It's been a while."

I nodded, "Little too long. How's Edward?" I asked politely. Bella blushed and smiled.

"Good, thank you. I heard about you and Seth." She muttered. I nodded and turned to my boyfriend, grabbing his hand and pulling him up.

"Nice to see you, Bella. Jake never shuts up about you." Seth shook Bella's hand. He turned to me. "They put the food out."

I rolled my eyes, "Go." He pecked my lips and ran over to the other boys. I laughed and turned back to Bella. "You look great."

She'd always been so pretty. She skin was pale but not in a creepy way, in a very pleasant way actually. Her lips were even and fit her face well, her chocolate brown eyes were cold though, distant. There'd been days I'd wished I looked like Isabella Swan. "That's nice, but you look better."

I rolled my eyes; she was always really nice too. "You should meet Kim. She's another imprint and she's really nice."

"Imprint." Bella said the word like she was trying to adjust to it.

"Yeah, Jake explained, right?" I asked, walking slowly towards Kim on her log.

Bella nodded, "Yeah, Emily and Sam, Kim and Jared, you and Seth, I heard about that."

"Good. Kimmy! This is Bella Swan." I pulled my friend up and turned to Bella.

"Nice to meet you." Bella said, smiling.

"Likewise." Kim said, quietly before sitting again.

"She's shy." I explained, walking to the food table with Bella. We grabbed a hotdog apiece and got to hell out of the whirlwind of boys and bickering. We sat next to Emily and Sam. Bella said hello to them and sat back. We roasted our food and Seth came over to sit next to me, Jacob leaning against Bella's legs.

Paul cracked some more jokes about Bella and bickered with Jacob over food but soon everyone got more and more quiet. I glanced over to see Kim almost asleep against Jared, and I snuggled up closer to Seth, loving his warm arm around me.

I heard Bella mutter, "It's getting late."

Jacob whispered back, loudly, "Don't start _that_ yet. The best part is coming."

"What's the best part? You swallowing an entire cow whole?" Bella asked, making me smile. Jacob had eaten about sixteen hotdogs.

Jake chuckled, "No. That's the finale. We didn't meet just to eat through a week's worth of food. This is technically a council meeting. It's Quil's first time, and he hasn't heard the stories yet. Well, he's _heard_ them, but this will be the first time he knows they're true. That tends to make a guy pay closer attention. Kim and Erin and Seth and Leah are all first-timers, too."

"Stories?" Bella asked, uncertainly.

Jacob moved closer to her, whispering so I could barely hear, "The histories we always thought were legends, the stories of how we came to be, The first is the story of the spirit warriors."

As if on cue, Paul and Embry sat up straighter and Jared shook Kim ever so carefully, sitting her up. Emily pulled a notebook and pen out. Sam turned to face the fire with his fellow elders. Leah closed her eyes and Seth leaned forward, adorably eager.

My uncle cleared his throat and began.

**Now, read the legends part in Eclipse because I will not be typing up that whole thing.**


	20. Sleepovers and Goodbyes

**I own nothing but Erin.**

I sighed, leaning against Seth. Billy and Old Quil had just finishes the histories and I hadn't realized how tired I was till right then. It was like living the legends when Uncle Billy told them. I'd heard them before but now that they were true it so much different.

I looked around, groggily. Kim had her eyes closed again, head on Jared's shoulder, plainly asleep. I looked over just in time to see Bella close her eyes and drift off. Quil and Embry were talking to each other and hushed tones. Paul and Sam were talking to Jared as he got up, pulling Kim up bridal style with him. Emily was thanking Uncle Billy, Sue and Old Quil, showing them her notebook. Leah had already gotten up, walking down to the water.

Jacob pulled Bella's phone out of her pocket, flipping it open and finding Edward in her contacts. I was proud of how civilized and polite Jacob was during the conversation, but was so tired I didn't even really hear the words he was actually saying. "I'm taking Bella to him. You guys watch out for Erin, please."

He lifted Bella up and walked towards his rabbit.

Seth kissed my forehead, "Ready to go home, 'Rin?"

I moaned a little, resting my head on his arm. I heard footsteps and Quil's voice, "Come on, Baby Erin. Your bed's more comfortable then Seth's arm and a log."

"Yeah, but it's not as warm," I countered, feebly. Seth chuckled and got up, pulling me into his arms.

"Come on, I'll carry you." Seth offered.

I shook my head and pushed out of his arms, stumbling and landing in Embry's arms. "Wow, you are out of it, sis."

I mumbled something I don't even remember before I felt Seth sweep me off my feet and the rocking sensation as he carried me to the van. He somehow opened the door and put me in the passengers seat. I waved to Embry and Quil before he shut the door and got in the drivers. Then I passed out.

I woke up, keeping my eyes closed. God, I swear, my bed has never felt this good, warm and toasty. I sighed in content, snuggling into my hard pillow. Then I realized, it wasn't a pillow, it was a chest. I opened my eyes slowly, blinking around.

Seth was next to me, still fast asleep, on my bed. I smiled and bit my lip, glancing at the alarm clock. 10 am on a Saturday. I laid my head down, breathing in Seth's scent. Lord, I could get used to this, waking up like this.

Seth hadn't ever stayed over before. We'd talked about how Kim and Jared hardly ever spent a night apart but never discussed us doing the same. I liked it. My ear rested on Seth's chest. I could hear his heartbeat, a constant thumping noise. The thudding was comforting, like a lullaby. Lying there, I realized something. I could see myself doing just this in ten years, twenty, and sixty. I knew I loved Seth but in that moment, I realized that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him, everyday. I looked up, at his peaceful face, so childish in sleep, "I love you so much, Seth Clearwater." I whispered, shifting to kiss his cheek before I got up.

Seth stayed asleep while I changed and got dressed, which I knew he would. I got a t-shirt and sweatpants on, not really expecting to do much that day. Quietly, I tiptoed over to Seth, hoping Jake wasn't home to hear the extra heart beat and what I was about to say, "Seth, Seth, wake up!" I whispered, running my fingers through his short hair. "Dork, get up, Billy could be here any minute." Seth only sighed before going back to his light snoring. I rolled my eyes. "Seth Harry Clearwater, get up, now!" I snapped, still whispering but adding an edge. Again there was no response. I sighed, getting an idea. "Fine!"

Then I leaned down, kissing him hard on the lips like I saw in all those romance books Miss. Lahote tried to get me to read. In seconds, he was kissing back, tangling his hand in my hair, I giggled and pulled away, keeping our faces close, "Good morning."  
"Yeah, it is." Seth commented, fully awake now. I rolled my eyes.

"Get up and go through the window. I'm guessing Billy doesn't know you're here. Let's keep it that way." I told him, pulling him off the bed. He jumped up, kissing me quickly.

"I'll be back in like twenty minutes." He whispered. I nodded, waving him off.

I exited my bedroom, trying to look casual as I walked to the kitchen where I heard Billy. I sat at the table, smiling, "Morning Uncle Billy."

"Morning, Erin. Did you like the histories?" He asked, passing me a plate of bacon and scrambled eggs.

"Yeah, they were awesome." I looked around, "Where's Jake?"

"He had early patrol." Billy explained. "Um, listen Erin. I woke up and there was a letter with the mail, it's for you." I raised an eyebrow as he handed me the envelope. "Emmie left town last night."

I ripped the letter open and pulled a piece of paper out.

_Dear Erin Avery Black,_

_ I know, I'm so formal. No, I really put that because I've always loved your name. I gave it to you after all, but your name is the name I always wanted. Emmie Ava Black is so boring! Anyway, I have some things I'd like to get off my chest and if we're being honest, I'm a coward baby and could never tell you any of this in person._

_ I want you to know, now that you're older, that I've made many mistakes in my life. I'm known in my family for randomly showing up, wrecking havoc and then hitting the road. But, baby girl, if there is one thing I didn't screw up in this whole world, it's you. _

_ When I got pregnant, I wanted to keep you too, but I didn't and you should be thankful. Sarah was a much better mom than I could ever be and my brother is the most fatherly person I've ever met. I'm just a dumb 17-year-old who messed around with a 23-year-old she knew full well would screw her over in the end._

_ My point, Erin Avery, is that when you really look at it, I gave you you're best chance. I gave you life then set you up with the best opportunities available. Isn't that what every good mother does? Because I promise that's all I've ever tried to be, a good mother. The problem is if there is one thing I'm good at, it's failing._

_ Now, my baby is fifteen, a mere two years away from the age I was when you were born, and you are so perfect. You're pretty and kind and honest and a great friend. I think you took all my traits and Josh's and swapped them out for their opposites. I am so happy we aren't alike. I hate me, but I get to love you, from afar. _

_ Now I better go before I end up ruining your life._

_ Love, _

_ Emmie (Mom)_

_P.s. think about losing some weight in your legs, they look a little pudgy. Sorry, I can't stay nice for too long._

I smiled a little and looked to see Billy watching me, "She was just saying bye and that I should lose some weight."

He chuckled, "That's my sister for you."


	21. Where is That Corner Piece?

**I don't own anything but Erin.**

A week later, I was at Emily's, hanging out with my fellow imprints and Emily's nieces Claire and Bailey. Claire was two and Bailey was four.

"We should have a party." I said, putting a puzzle together with Bailey while Claire ran between Kim and Emily.

Emily gave me a look, "Why?"

"In two days, I official complete my freshman year. That is cause to celebrate!" I said, turning to Bailey, "Right, Bay?"  
"Where's the corner piece?" She asked, and I just shrugged.

"You can't have Emily throw a party." Kim reminded me.

"Why not?" I whined.

"Momma says whiners gets spanked!" Claire yelled, inches from my face.

"Because," Kim asked, ignoring Claire, "You're going to Bella Swan's graduation party, aren't you? At the Cullen's?"

I shrugged, "I _want_ to go, and Seth's okay with it, but Jakey, BreeBree, and Quilly are all against it."

Emily laughed at my nicknames and rolled her eyes. "I have Claire and Bailey for a week, no way is a party happening when there are four and two year olds around."

I rolled my eyes, "You're so mean, Emily!"

"Yeah, Aunt Emily. You're mean." Bailey complained, trying to shove two puzzle pieces together that were obviously not matching.

"Mean! Mean! Mean!" Claire yelled.

Emily glared at me, "Thanks, Erin, love you too."

I grinned and shrugged, "Not my fault children are so impressionable."

Kim and I laughed and Emily eventually gave in and giggled a bit. I gasped, looking at Kim, "Oh my god, Kimmy!"

Kim gasped too, eye wide, "What, 'Rinny?"

"You'll be a senior next year!" I gasped. "You're so old!"

Kim started to object but Claire interrupted her, yelling, "Kimmy's owld! Kimmy's owld!" Claire paused, turning to me, "Does that mean she'll fawt a lot? My gwandpa fawts a lot."

I lost it, rolling on the floor. Kim blushed but laughed too and Emily was trying to correct Claire's behavior, while giggling. I got control of myself, "I don't think Kimmy farts a lot, but I don't really pay much attention, Claire-Bear."

Bailey asked me a question about the puzzle and I tried to help while Emily got up and went to the kitchen and Claire climbed onto Kim's lap. We were all just sitting there when the boys ran in, laughing and shoving each other like always. Well, except for Jake, but he's always depressing now.

Seth came over and sat on the couch behind me, while Embry ran over, plopping on the floor by us. Claire wiggled out of Kim's grasps and stumbled over to her sister. Jared kissed Kim and sat on the arm of her chair while Paul and Sam went to the kitchen, to find Emily. Quil sat next to Embry and Jacob next to Seth.

"Hey boys." I greeted, smiling at them.

"Who are the kids?" Embry asked, pointing at Claire and Bailey. I was about to answer when Claire interrupted in her usual scream.

"I's Cwaire Cowa Young! I's two!" She held up three fingers, to prove her point. I laughed, "She means she's Claire Cora Young, Emily's niece." I looked over and froze.

Embry had an easy smile on his face but it was Quil I zeroed in on. He stared at Claire, like he was seeing the light for the first time, like she was water in an endless desert. I blinked and realized, with a jolt of shock and slight horror that Quil was looking at little Claire the way Seth looked at me most of the time.

"Oh my god." I whispered. "Quil!"

Every one snapped to look at Quil. He didn't seem to care, didn't take his eyes off Claire as she trotted over and handed him a block, a huge smile on her face.

"Emily!" Jared yelled, getting up, "Sam! Paul! Come here!"

They all ran into the room and stopped looking around, Emily even said, "What?"

Sam and Paul saw it right away. They both watched with widened eyes, as Claire giggled at Quil. Emily looked confused.

"What is it? Why's everyone…" She trailed off, looking at Claire and, in extension, Quil. She gasped, stepping forward, "You didn't! Quil Ateara, she is two years old!"

Quil looked away from Claire, almost unwillingly, turning his eyes to Emily, stuttering, "I- I- I-"

"Get him out!" Emily snapped, looking at Sam. "Sam, get him out, right now!"

Sam frowned but went to over to Quil, "Come on, let's go Quil. Guys, now!"

All the boys grumbled but followed after Sam and Quil. I swallowed hard, looking at Claire.

She looked at Emily, frowning, "Why's he have to go?"

Emily was shaking as she replied, "Because, Claire-Bear, he did something bad."

"Em-" I started but she cut me off.

"This has nothing to do with you, Erin!" She snapped, glaring at me.

I gaped at her. Emily was always kind and gentle. I didn't know she even _could_ snap at someone. Then I steeled myself, wiping the shock off my face, "Emily, I've known Quil since I was born, so I think I have the right to say something when you insult him without reason."

Emily looked at me like I was crazy, "Without reason? He _imprinted_ on my niece! She's _two_!"

"So?" I asked, "Taha Aki married a woman that was probably not even born when he should have died. Remember the Third Wife?"

"That's different!" Emily hissed.

I raised an eyebrow, "Oh really? Now, think Emily, one of first things Seth told me about imprinting is that the Wolf is anything the Imprintee needs or wants. Quil will probably be a big brother, someone who'll protect Claire at all costs. How is that a bad thing?" I asked, getting up.

"It's just wrong. Toddlers don't need werewolf soulmates! They need dolls and Dora the Explorer!" Emily said, exasperated.

I sighed, "That may be true, but everyone needs someone who'll take care of them, always. That's all Quil is."

Kim stood up, "She's right, Em."

Emily took a deep breath, picking Claire up and putting her on her hip. She rocked the little girl back and forth a bit then sighed, "Go get the boys. It's probably killing Quil to be away from her."

I smiled at her and bounded outside, yelling, "Guys! Come back! And you can bring Quil!"

Within seconds it seemed a fully clothed Quil was running out of the woods, past me, into the house. I followed him while the others filed out of the trees. Quil slowed and took careful steps toward Emily and Claire.

Emily glared at him, then Claire spoke, "You back!" She shouted, grinning at Quil. She reached out for him, wiggling in Emily's arms.

I guess she felt that pull too, I know I did. Seth can never sneak up on me. I watched as Emily's expression softened and she grudgingly pasted Claire over to Quil. Quil visibly relaxed, holding his imprint. He turned to me, smiling, "Thank you, Erin."

I guessed her probably heard Emily and my fight. I shrugged, "I got you're back, Quilly."

"Qwuil!" Claire yelled, already demanding her Wolf's attention.

I felt the pull I'd just been reminded of and turned to see Seth come through the door, grinning me. I went to him, lacing our fingers together. "What are you smiling about?" I asked, looking up at him.

"You're so understanding and amazing and sweet." Seth answered, kissing my nose.

I giggled, kissing his cheek, "You're way better than me."

Seth kissed my for real this time, taking my breath away as usual. "Not possible." He whispered, while I blushed.


	22. I Was Actually Invited

**I own nothing but Erin.**

"God, you're gorgeous." Seth murmured, kissing me lovingly.

I giggled, turn my head away, looking in my full-length mirror, "I don't know, is it too much?" I asked.

Seth shook his head, pulling away so I could inspect myself closer. I had a strapless dusty blue dress on that hugged me in a way my clothes normally don't. Emily had given it to me as an end-of-the-school-year present, saying it matched my eyes perfectly. I had put a black, short sleeve jacket over it, the jacket ending at my waist. For accessories, I'd clipped my long bangs back with my favorite blue flower clips, letting the rest of my brown hair fall freely, cascading down in waved layers. I'd also put on my favorite light blue rose bracelet. My shoes were strappy black high heels that made me reach about Seth's shoulder when they were on.

I was trying to get ready for Bella's graduation party. Jacob, Embry, and Quil were still against it but I'd reminded them that _I_ was actually invited, whereas _they_ were not because Jacob kissed Bella and broke her hand with his face.

"It's okay." I concluded, sighing. Something was missing.

"What?" Seth asked, coming up behind me.

I shook my head, "Something's missing. I need something, I just don't know what."

Seth bit his lip and wrapped his arms around my waist, "I have something for you."

I turned away from the mirror, looking up at him, "Like what?"

He sighed, "Close your eyes."

I gave him a look of confusion, but closed my eyes. I heard Seth fumble with something and then cold metal touched my chest, wrapping around my neck. I felt Seth's lips on my neck and giggled as he whispered, "Open up."

I opened my eyes and looked down, gasping. Hanging off a silver chain was a little bronze wolf, howling with its head thrown back. Also on the chain was a silver rectangle with the word 'Always' etched into it. "Oh my god, Seth!" I whispered, examining the little wolf. "I love it!" I threw my arms around his neck, kissing him.

He pulled away, "Well, I love you. Plus, it was free."

I looked ay him questioningly, "How?"

"My dad gave that to my mom when they were dating. Mom wanted you to have it." I felt tears in my eyes and blinked them away. "Now, coming on, 'Rin. Embry, Quil, and Jacob are waiting."

We left my room, walking down the hall, my hand in his. When we got to the living room the boys and Billy were all chatting and bickering. When I rounded the corner, Embry glanced over and did a double take. Quil noticed his reaction and looked over, freezing. Jacob looked at me, his eye widening. Billy turned his chair and grinned, speaking first, "You look good, 'Rinny."

I smiled, Looking at the boys, "What?"

Jacob shook his head, "You look… like a girl."

I rolled my eyes, "Wow, Jake, thanks."

Embry cut in, "He's right. I mean normally, you look like Baby Erin, but now… You look all grown up."

Quil swallowed hard, "No offense or disrespect, Erin; but you kind of look hot."

Embry and Jacob and Seth all glared at him.

"Dude, that's my baby sister!"

"She's my cousin!"

"Don't say that about my girlfriend!"

I rolled my eyes, "Thanks Quil, I guess. Boys, he has an imprint, it's not like he's going to jump me or anything. Plus, he's the only one here who could really say something like that. Seth calls me pretty or gorgeous, not hot. Embry's right, I'm his sister. And Jake's cousin. So, thank you, Quil."

Quil blushed, waving me off, "Yeah, whatever."

"Now, let's go. I don't believe in being fashionably late." I said, grabbing my phone and tucking it in the only available space with no boys were looking. I pecked Seth's lip, "Bye. I love you."

"Love you too," Seth reached down and played with my necklace, "Always."

I pulled away, "We'll be home by curfew, Uncle Billy."

"Midnight." Billy said, reminding me.

"I know." I nodded, kissing his cheek and walking out of the house. Quil, Embry and Jacob followed me. I got in the Rabbit's passenger seat and smiled smugly as Embry and Quil climbed in back. I messed around with the music, sliding a CD into the stereo.

_You make me feel out my element_

_Like I'm walking on broken glass_

_Like my world's spinning in slow motion_

_And you're moving too fast._

Jacob grumbled, "This shit sucks, Erin."

I glared at him, "Then why is it in your car? Aly and AJ are awesome and you'd like them, they're hot blondes."

Embry sat up, "Got a picture?"

I crinkled my nose in distaste, "Oh, that's right. Embry's the one who like blondes. I wonder if you're imprint will be blonde."

Embry shrugged, "Imprinting's rare, I don't plan on waiting around for a girl that may never come along."

I nodded, "That makes sense. Just make sure we don't have any new Leah's around. Did you ever talk to the Lyssa girl?"

Embry blushed, "Um, yeah. We have a date Saturday, actually."

"Aww, BreeBree's got a girlfriend!" I exclaimed, making him blush worse.

"We're here." Jacob broke in, pulling into the Cullen's driveway.

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed, looking at the house.

"Wow, you got class, Baby Erin." Quil remarked, teasingly.

"That house is fucking huge!" I said, getting out. We walked up to the house and I knocked. "Can you imagine the mortgage?" I asked.

"Actually, it's paid off." A musical voice said right next to me. I jumped, looking to see the door now open, a short, beautiful girl with short, black hair, standing there. "We've owned it for a while."

I nodded, feeling very self-conscious. I mean, she was perfect and her voice was like a golden bird's song. I'm so…plain.

"I'm Alice, Edward's sister and one of the graduates. You must be Erin Black if you're with these guys." Alice said, glancing at the boys. "You look very pretty." She remarked, looking me over.

Yeah right, I thought, looking at her. "Thank you and yeah, I'm Erin."

"Come in. Come in." Alice requested, moving aside. I did as she told me, walking into the entrance hall. The boys all cringed as they followed me. I figured the vampire smell was strong. "Now, enjoy the party."

I nodded and watched Alice walk away, looking almost like she was dancing with all that grace. "So, that's the first vampire I've seen since I found out they were real." I whispered, low enough that no one but the boys and I guess the vampires would hear.

I turned to them, "I'm going to find Bella. Don't make a scene."

I walked away, looking around. I spotted Bella pretty easily. She was dressed plainly, but I knew she hated all the frilly, party stuff. I rushed over to her familiar face. "Bella!"

She turned her head and smiled, "Erin!" She came over, meeting me halfway. She looked at me and her eyes widened a little, "Wow, you look beautiful, Erin."

I blushed and smiled, "Thank you. This party is awesome!"

Bella rolled her eyes, "You'd have to thank Alice for that. She loves parties."

"Yeah, I met her." I widened my eyes and mouthed 'wow'.

Bella laughed, "Yeah, she's perfect."

I nodded, "I guess so."

I saw Jake from the corner of my eye watching us and sighed, "Well, congrats, Bella! I'm so happy for you!" We hugged, awkwardly, and I left, letting Jake approach her.

I found a corner of the room and stayed there, watching the other teens. I almost laughed seeing how panicked and shaky Embry and Quil were, flanking Jake while he talked to Bella. Every once and a while one of them would scan the room, find me and nod.

Jake seemed to be attempting to talk to Bella but she kept looking around. After a while, Jacob looked down, like a pouting child and that got Bella's attention. She started talking to him, saying something to get him to look back up at her.

Jacob got out a little, pretty bag and handed to Bella, they exchanged some words and Bella blushed, opening the bag. Bella gasped at whatever was in the bag and smiled at my cousin, who shrugged.

I was shocked when Jake smiled for a second before he frowned again, talking some more. Bella seemed to ignore his attitude, holding out whatever'd been in the bag and asking something. Jacob took the thing and messed with Bella's wrist, grinning in a way that reminded my, painfully, of the Jacob he'd been before phasing and Bella.

Then something changed, Jacob's face became serious and Embry and Quil tensed even more, looking at Bella and Jacob in confusion. I almost laughed as I watched all three boys cross their arms other their chests at the exact same time. Bella spotted whatever she was looking for, running to that Alice girl.

They talked for a second and Bella tried to waved Jacob away but he said something and Alice turned her gaze to him, eyes wide. Jake look pissed, whatever it was going on. Embry looked around and found me, nodding and looking back at a glaring Jacob. I moved forward, getting closer but not enough to hear them before they looked around and walked away.

Quil looked my way and gave me a lock before following the group. I stood there for a second before shoving threw the dancing teens, heading for where they'd moved. By the time I got to the entrance hall, Embry and Quil were coming towards me.

"Come on, Baby Erin. We're leaving." Embry said, putting an arm around my shoulders, guiding my to the door.

"Wait- Jake-" I said, confused.

"Jacob's coming. We'll explain in the car." Quil answered, pulling me with Embry to the door.


	23. Silent Begging and Pleading

**I own nothing but Erin.**

"So," I started, lying in my bed with Seth, facing each other, "That red head vampire started an army of newborn vampires?" I asked.

Seth nodded.

"And newborns are really strong and fast but easy to kill if you know how?" I continued.

Seth nodded.

"And you all have to fight them at save Bella Swan's life because they're all after her?"

Nod.

"And on top of it all Brady Fuller, your second cousin, and Collin Littlesea, my baby first cousin, both phased for the first time last night?" I finished.

Seth kissed my forehead before nodding again. I sighed, snuggling closer to him. "But you're not fighting, right?"

Seth sighed, looking almost disappointed. "Nah, Sam's putting me on watch duty, Brady and Collin too. I'm looking out around Edward and Bella's campsite in the mountains, Brady and Collin are switching back and forth between patrolling the whole reservation and just Emily's house, where all imprints will be."

I rolled my eyes; "I wish I could go with you, since it'll be _so_ safe." I said, a bit sarcastic.

"Safe for me. And Edward, I guess. I don't even understand why he'd bring Bella up there but it's not my business." Seth corrected.

"Why are you and Edward so special?" I asked, already knowing his exact response.

"Um, well I turn into a giant wolf and Edward's made of granite. You and Bella are so fragile and easily broken." Seth said, lacy our fingers together.

"You talk about me like I'm glass." I stated, annoyed.

He rolled his eyes, "Because, to a newborn, you'd probably snap just as easy."

My eyebrows knit together and looked down, playing with my necklace. "You're staying over tonight."

I wasn't asking him, I was telling. If I had to let the one person I love more then anything go off the battle, I was going to spend every second before with him. Seth kissed my forehead, "Of course."

"I don't like this." I admitting, shaking my head.

"I know, but I'm a good fighter and I'm on the side lines anyway." Seth said, rubbing my back, softly, his arms wrapped around me.

"If you got hurt…" I trailed off, swallowing hard, "I don't know what I'd do."

"'Rin, this is my job. I was literally born to do this." He reassured, touching his forehead to mine, "I'll be fine."

I rolled my eyes, biting my lip, "I love you so much. Losing you is not a possibility."

"It's the same with me. When I'm out there tomorrow, it won't be to protect Bella Swan, it'll be to protect you, no matter the cost." Seth kissed my forehead again, "That's how it'll always be."

I ran my fingers over his cheek, almost giggling at the fact he had stubble now. Tears pooled in my eye but I blink a couple times, crying wasn't an option right now. "I know that, I don't have to like it."

Seth kissed me, full on the mouth. I put a hand on his chest, feeling his heartbeat through his shirt. He still had both arms wrapped around me, holding me close, when he finally broke away; we were both breathless, "Fair enough."

I set my head against his chest, playing with my necklace, absentmindedly.

_Seth will be fine_, I told myself, repeating it over and over. I like Bella and all, but in this moment, I don't think I've ever hated anyone more. This was her fault. She just had to date a vampire and draw attention to herself.

Now, she and her new bloodsucking family are asking me to give up my brothers, both blood and not, and the man I love more than anything? I was suppose to just let them go, not beg them to stay or say pretty please?

They were asking Emily to hand over her fiancée. Kim was handing over the boy she'd been in love with for nine years after barely half a year of being the center of his attention. Tiffany Call didn't even realize where her baby boy would be tomorrow, she's just assume he'd be his friend like always.

Billy was letting his only son go, praying for the best. Sue Clearwater would be left without anyone if her children didn't come home, a risk she was willing to take for the greater good. Quil's mom, Joy, had already lost her husband and could lose her son too in a second.

My aunt Connie, the miracle baby she'd spent months and hundreds of dollar on trying to bring into the world, Collin was going to just walk away tomorrow, possibly never coming home. Jasmine Fuller would kiss for her baby goodbye tomorrow, without a freaking clue. Paul had five little sisters and a single mother at home, depending on him and they'd have to say goodbye too.

It was all just so completely unfair. So unfair I wanted to scream, to kick, to hurt.

I remembered this feeling from months before. Before I'd known, when I was just an innocent 15-year-old, watching home movies alone on the couch, praying my cousin would come home.

Now, just a few short months later, I am well on my way to 16 but feel like I'm 30 with all I've had to put up with. I looked into Seth's eyes and kissed him, short and quick. "I love you, good night."

"Night."

I prayed to god he'd be able to say that to me more in the future.


	24. I'll See You Soon

**I don't anything but Erin. God, it's been awhile. I was just re-reading this and inspiration stuck. I'm sorry it's been so long.**

My eyes fluttered open, heart racing, beating like a drum in my ears. Flash images from my nightmare fluttered though my brain before they went up in smoke. I felt tears burn in my eyes and I lifted my gaze slightly.

Seth's eyes were still shut, his breathing even and shallow, obviously still asleep. Reaching out, I placed my palm against his grey t-shirt, right at his heart. I closed my eyes, feeling it's constant, rhythmic beat under my figure tips. I felt tears fall, hot and salty across my face. I tried so hard to breath evenly and quietly so as to not wake up Seth but that doesn't mean relief didn't flood through me when I felt his arms wrap around me, bring my close.

"Shhh, it's okay, 'Rin." His fingers ran though my hair, his lips meeting my forehead, "I'm going to be perfectly okay."

"You don't know that." I whispered, meeting his chocolate brown eyes with my watery blue.

"Actually, yes, I do." My eyebrows knit together at his words. "My wolf instincts, they don't let me leave you for too long. So, death is simply not an option. Plus, I told you, my position means that the most action I'm going get is a play-by-play from the others and a hot make out session when I come back."

I couldn't help my smile just a bit, "I love you, you know."

Seth smiled and nodded, "I'm aware. And I love you too."

"We should get up." I stated, even though I wanted the exact opposite.

"We should." Seth nodded, looking down at me, waiting.

I rolled my eyes and moved quickly, pecking his lips before climbing out of bed. "You probably have to go, right? Make it look like you're just picking me up?" I asked, going to my closet to find something to wear.

Seth got up and followed me, wrapping his arms around my waist, resting his face in the hair on top of my head. He took a deep breath and nodded, pulling back, "I'll be right back, twenty minutes, tops."

I nodded, hugging him, resting my forehead on him chest, "I know the drill by now, dork."

Seth lifted my face and kissed me long and hard before pulling away again and kissing my nose fast and sweet. "Bye."

"Bye." I muttered, closing my eyes, feeling him move away and then hearing the sound of the window opening and cold breeze fluttered into the room. Opening my eyes, the room was empty, my curtain moving in the wind. I went to the window just in time to see a sandy brown wolf dash into the woods.

Sighing, I closed the window and went back to my closet.

* * *

Emily's house, in my mind, has always been light and warm in the cold, wet reservation of La Push. Today, though, it feels chilly and dark. The only warmth I feel is Seth's always-present arm around my waist.

Jake was nowhere to be seen, already gone off to Bella. Sam was talking to Emily, hushed and woefully. Leah was at one of the windows, staring out at the snow in the front yard. Jared and Kim were also talking, more intimately than is normally for them. Embry was sitting on the floor with Quil, watching as one of his best friends played with his oblivious two-year-old imprint. Paul was out in the woods with the newbie's, Brady and Collin, and every now and then a howl could be heard for one of the trio.

And then there was Seth and I, sitting on the couch, like we normally did, facing toward each other, my forehead resting on his shoulder and one of his arms looped around my waist. I could feel his free hand playing with my hair, twisting and curling it around in his fingers.

I didn't moved, breaking the silence between us, "You'll be fine, nice and safe up in the mountains, and I'll be fine, nice and safe right here. You'll come back when you can and I'll be waiting. Right?"

"That's correct." Seth spoke so softly, I knew he was trying the make this conversation as private as possible, what with the multiple werewolves in the room.

"I don't like being that needy, blubbering mess, waiting around for her man to come back." I said, pulled back so I could talk to Seth face-to-face.

He nodded, still playing with my hair, "I see no blubbering."

"I cried this morning." I reminded him.

"Yeah, will that was adjusting to the idea of this whole war thing, you won't cry from here on out." Seth said, like it was an obvious statement.

"And you know that how?" I asked, eyebrows raised.

"Because, I know you, 'Rin. You're the strongest person I know, besides maybe on my own mother." Again his tone was knowing. I smiled ever so slightly, nodding.

"Thank you." Seth shrugged.

"And if you think you're needy, you obviously don't understand this imprinting thing. You needing me and me needing you is natural, not pathetic." Seth reminded me.

I smiled wider and leaned forward kissing him on the cheek, then put my hand on his other cheek, whispering in his ear, "You're such a dork."

Seth laughed, lightly and whispered back in my ear, "At least I'm a cute one though."

Our eyes met, genuine smiles on both our faces, leaning together, our lips met. The kiss was bittersweet and I allowed myself to be swept away in it, because both of us knew this wasn't a good bye kiss, it was an I'll see you soon kiss, which is just so much better.


	25. Waiting is Depressing

**I own nothing but Erin. I want to give a special thanks to booklover2600 for personally asking me to continue my writing.**

Sighing, I rubbed my arms and looking around the living room. Emily had been cooking since the boys left, saying that they will have worked up a good appetite fighting, and would need food when they got back. Claire was about halfway through her nap. Bailey's eyes were glued to the TV screen, displaying Elmo and Big Bird. Kim was at the window, watching and waiting for the boys, or rather, for Jared.

I bit my lip, watching my best girl friend. Something was definitely different about her, but I couldn't tell what. It was in the aura around her and not so much in her actually behavior. But I'd just since her a couple days ago, what could have changed? I had to find out, right?

Getting up, I went to the window and leaned against the other side of the frame, watching Kim and not the woods behind the glass. Kim glanced at me before looking back out at the yard. Her expression was pensive and yet worried.

I crossed my arms over y chest and spoke, "Okay, so what's different? You're off, in a sorta good way. What's going on?"

Kim didn't look at me, just shrugging. I did spot the blush on her face, though. I gave her a look, "Serious, Kimmy? What is it? Why don't you just tell me or I'm just going to bug you till you say."

Kim sighed, turning to me, "Erin, you've become the closest thing I have to a sister and it's not that I don't trust you, because I do, but it's private and I'd like it to say that way for now."

I shrugged, "Fair enough." We were silent for a moment and Kim went back to the window. I took a deep breath and put a hand on Kim's arm to comfort her, "He'll be okay. Don't worry."

I started to walk towards the kitchen to help Emily when Kim stopped me, grabbing my arm, softly. I turned to her, eyebrows raised, "Seth'll be okay, too, Erin. He's smart and he'll stay safe."

I smiled and nodded, "I know, thank though."

Kim nodded, letting go of my arm and looking back out of the window. I swallowed and went to the kitchen to help Emily.

* * *

It was getting later and later and all I was in the mood to do was lay on Emily's couch, staring at the clock, watching it tick and tock. Depressing? I know, but focusing on the clock made missing Seth easier. Each tick was another second I didn't have to wait anymore for his return.

I let my eyes slip closed, not out of tiredness, but because I was tired of looking at the numbers. The blackness of my eyelids was strangely comforting, so much less complex than the world around me.

But all good things end, right?

A painful, loud howl echoed feet away from the house. Emily gasped and I saw Kim jump as my eyes flashed open and I stood up. We all stood still for a minute, looking at each other and waiting for some other sign from the Pack.

Emily spoke first, "That was Brady or Collin, way to high pitched for the others."

"Why would they howl?" Kim asked.

"Something's wrong." Emily said, quietly.

I'd been waiting for someone to say it but my stomach still dropped. I swallowed hard, looking at the floor; my heart beat pounding in my ears. I looked up, and moved towards the front door. A hand gripped my arm, stopping me. I spun around to see Emily, holding on to me, tight. "Let me go, Emily."

"The boys said to stay in here and we don't know what's wrong. What if the cold ones have crossed the border or something?" She asked, eyebrows raised.

I shook my head, "No, someone's hurt. I know it, I can feel it."

Emily's expression softened but her hand was just as firm on my arm, "You don't know that."

"Yes, I do." On the last word, I tugged hard, twisting out of her grip and opening the door, sprinting on to the porch. Going to the railing, I called out, "Brady! Collin!"

Nothing happened. I heard the wood creak as Emily stepped outside behind me. I turned to her, "Call them. They'll answer the Alpha's imprint."

Emily sighed and looked at the doorway, where Kim was standing with Bailey, a worried expression on her face. She turned back to me and nodded. "Brady! Collin! Come here!"

It was silent for a moment before a rustle came from the woods followed by two smaller, but yet still huge wolves. Damn it, they still couldn't change back. Seth had mentioned it had taken him personally a whole week before. Emily went down the steps, getting closer.

She smiled, calmly and convincingly, "Thank you for coming, boys. I know you can't talk, so just nod or shake your heads." Both wolves nodded and Emily smiled again.

"Is someone hurt?"

Nod. I nearly fainted; worry turning my stomach inside out. Seth? Jake? Embry? Quil? Jared? Leah? Paul? Sam even? Who was it?

Emily's voice was shaky as she continued, Kim walking outside, Bailey's hand in hers. "Okay, are they on there way here?"

Nod. Good, they were coming toward help.

"Is anyone dead?" The last word was trembling as it slid past Emily's scarred lips.

Shaking. Oh thank god.

Emily's smile was now force as she nodded, "Okay, thank you. We'll wait for the others to come, are they close?" Another nod.

We retreated to the porch, ignoring the cold and snow; Emily went inside and woke Claire up from her nap, bring her out with us. Brady and Collin took off, heading into the dense trees. Kim sat down and buried her face in her hands while I stared at the trees and Emily entertained her nieces.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the Pack members broke through the trees. They all looked tired and worn out, each slightly bruised, but those would fade within the hour. Paul clapped Jared on the back before letting his friend run up the porch steps. Jared leaned down and slid his arms around Kim, hugging her tight. Quil and Embry waved at me, going to Emily to talk. Leah exited the woods, glaring at the porch before pushing her way inside.

I almost cried in relief when Seth stepped out, looking around, smiling when his eyes met mine. Without thinking or telling myself to do so, I ran down the steps, almost tripping into his arms. He laughed in my ear, lifting me off my feet and spinning me around before setting me down and meeting his lips to mine.

I smiled into the kiss, giggling when he smiled back. We broke apart after a minute, breaking a bit uneven. We both laughed, looking at each other, "You are never leaving like that, again."

Seth grinned and nodded, "Deal."

I smiled and turned around, going to Embry and Quil and hugged them both. "Ugh, I missed you guys." I smiled, pulling back and stepping back into Seth's chest while his arms wrapped around my middle.

I looked around and froze, noticing one thing. Jared was watching me over Kim's head, an odd expression on his face. Paul had the same looking, standing next to Emily, who was also watching me, worried. Embry and Quil looked completely upset, eyes on me. I glanced up to see Seth looking away, toward the trees, troubled.

I turned to my half brother and second cousin, "What is it? Where's-" His name died on my lips, my stomach dropping again. "No. No! Jake's not- he can't be!" I yelled, pulling away from Seth and stumbling towards Sue's minivan in the driveway, knowing Seth had left the keys in the ignition this morning.

"Baby Erin, don't! We'll take you! He'll be fine, just hurt." Embry called, next to me in a second. I felt Seth's hand on my shoulder but tore away from him before he could get a grip, which was useless because he just grabbed me again, turning me around.

"'Rin! Stop! You can't drive if you're panicking. Let me take you, okay? We'll go right to your house, that's where Jake is." I looked into my best friend's eyes, blurred by the tears and mine, and nodded.

"Okay, fine."


	26. Just the Beginning

**Okay, so this is the last chapter of Times of Change because this part of Seth and Erin's story is over, but fear not! A sequel will be posted within a week! Excited? I hope so! I own nothing but Erin. Comment with sequel title suggestions.**

I was out of the van before Seth even came to a complete stop, running up to the house. The warm tug in my stomach told me Seth was following me as I dashed into my home, eyes landing on Billy, Charlie Swan and Sam in the hallway. Sam nodded at me as I stepped forward and hugged my uncle, "How is he?"

Uncle Billy swallowed and held my hands in his, "The doc's looking him over now but they might have to re-break all the bones."

I cringed, and nodded. "But he'll be okay?"

Billy nodded, giving me a small smile and a comfort squeeze of the hand. Turning to Charlie, I smiled lightly, "Good to see, Chief Swan, it's been awhile."

Charlie smiled, "It sure has been, hell, last time I saw you, you where just starting off as a freshman."

I choked out a laugh and nodded, stepping back and linking my hand with Seth's. We looked each other at the same time, his expression sympathetic, mine a mixed of negative emotions. He leaned down and kissed my cheek, rubbing his thumb over my pointer finger. I felt my body relax a little just as Jake's bedroom door opened.

Doctor Carlisle Cullen stepped out, a good, old fashion doctor's bag in his left hand. He smiled at Seth and me politely, nodding to Seth in addition, before turning to Billy. "I gave Jacob some morphine for the pain. I'll wait till it sets in before I begin the re-breaking, should only take a minute of to before he's ready."

Billy nodded, "Thank you, Doctor Cullen. I mean it."

Carlisle smiled again and nodded, "You're welcome. Now, I must start the process of re-breaking," He turned to look at Charlie, Sam, Seth and I, "I would leave now if you don't feel the need to be here. This will be very painful for Jacob, even with the medication."

As Carlisle went back to the room, Sam moved towards the door, "I should go update the other's and check on Brady and Collin."

Billy nodded, waving as Sam left. Just as the door shut behind him, a scream shook the house, echo from Jake's room. I cringed and moved closer to Seth, sliding my arm around him, while he did the same in response.

I closed my eyes waiting. Sure enough, seconds later Jake yelled out again, swearing loudly. I hugged Seth, burying my face in his chest, trying to not think about the noise, yet waiting for it.

Seth's fingers ran though my hair as Jake yelled yet again. I let out a strangled noise and hugged my best friend even tighter. Seth sighed and pulled me back, "Let's go wait outside, on the steps."

I nodded, letting him take my hand and pull me outside to the steps. It was getting dark and was even colder than before but as we sat, Seth put his arm around my shoulders and I barely noticed the bitter wind current. We sat in silence for hours, as Jake's yells faded down and Charlie departed and Pack members came and went all we did was just sit there with each other.

* * *

_Isabelle Marie Swan_

_And_

_Edward Anthony Masen Cullen_

_Together with their families request the honor of your presence at the celebration of their marriage._

_Saturday, the thirteenth of August _

_Two Thousand and Six_

_Five O'clock in the Evening_

_420 Woodcroft Ave_

_Forks, WA_

I stared at the invitation in my hands, the envelope with the note to Jake sat on the counter in front of me. It was the twelfth time I'd read the freaking invitation and I still didn't know what to feel.

Happy? My childhood friend was marrying the man she loved.

Sad? My cousin, who was in love with that girl, would be destroyed.

Angry? I shouldn't be caught in the middle like this. If I go, I'm betraying Jake, if I don't, I'm hurting Bella.

I didn't know and it angered me slightly. The wedding was just a formality, though, to confirm what was always true. Bella and Edward belonged together and would spend the rest of time showing that to everyone. Married or not, that's what was going to happen anyways.

Running my fingers through my hair, I sighed, turning my head to look at Uncle Billy from where he was in the kitchen. "How are we gonna tell him?"

Uncle Billy shrugged, rolling closer, "I'll just give him the envelope. What do you think the other part is? The second letter?"

I sighed, folding the invitation back up and slipping it into the envelope, glancing at the paper addressed to Jake. "I don't know, but Edward doesn't seem like the type to brag, so probably something else."

Billy nodded, looking at the floor. I set the invite down and walked to the fridge, "Chili, good?" I asked, pulling out two large packs of burger. Billy just nodded again before leaving the room to turn on the TV in the living room.

As I got dinner ready, I thought over the last couple weeks. Jake was all better, but faking the use of crutches and a sling to keep up appearances. Seth and I were as solid as ever, and Rachel had called to say she was going to be coming home for a while over the summer. Everything was mending itself after the battle, and now this happens.

The chili was finished just in time as Jake crashed through the door. I jumped but recovered, listening to Billy talk to Jake as I spooned out helping for each of us. Most of the pot for Jake…

Dinner made it obvious to Jake that something was up. I could read it on his face. Billy was talking too much and I too little. He finally asked what was going on. And Billy brought the envelope out. I watched him carefully as he read it and then the personally addressed letter. I saw his hand turn white as he clutched the table.

Billy leaned forward, carefully, "Jake, we only have the one table." His eyes were also on Jake's hand. Jake slowly pulled his hand back, clutching it in his other.

I swallowed, "It'll be okay, Jake."

Jake glanced at me before standing, pulling his t0shirt off, breathing hard.

"Not too late, "Billy mumbled as Jake walked out of the room. I cringed hearing the door break against Jacob's fist. Seconds later a howl sounded from outside.

Standing up, I went to the phone, dialing the number I knew in my sleep.

"Hello?" Seth answered.

"Please, can you go see if Jacob's okay? We told him about the wedding and he flipped out and left for the woods." I asked, looking at Billy.

"Yeah, sure, call you soon. Bye, love you, 'Rin." Seth said, sweetly.

I smiled lightly, feeling that warm feeling as always. I rolled my eyes and answered, "Love you too, dork."

And then I hung up.

If only I'd know that this was really only the beginning and Seth and I would have so much more to deal with very soon.

**Thank you for the love and support and keep eyes peeled for the sequel! It'll be posted within the week!**


	27. Sequel

**I just posted the SEQUEL! It's called Comes and Goes and has one chapter so far. The cover picture is Erin's picture, that's at least what her hair looks like. I've love writing this and hopefully you all hold one through the next couple, yes as in there will be more after Comes an Goes, now go read!**


End file.
